Los Jardines de Lorien
by Annarielwen
Summary: Una inesperada bendición es otorgada sobre el Rey de Gondor y el príncipe Consorte. Casting: Aragorn, Legolas, Haldir, los gemelos. Slash. Mpreg
1. Los Frutos de la Esperanza

**Review please!**

**Capítulo 1: Los Frutos de la Esperanza**

Desde los balcones del dormitorio real se tenía una magnífica vista de la ciudad de Minas Tirith. Agudos ojos azules observaban la vida ir y venir por las amplias calles de los distintos niveles de la ciudad, mientras el cielo era despejado y el sol brillaba alto en el cielo del mediodía.

El Príncipe Consorte de Gondor, Legolas Thranduilion, contemplaba calmadamente toda la actividad de los habitantes de la Blanca Ciudad debajo de sus ventanas. Él era feliz. Amaba y era amado. Se había casado no hace más de un año con el heredero de Isildur, que ahora era llamado Elessar Telcontar, Aran i Gondor, juntos gobernando la noble ciudad y la gente ya amaba al bello Príncipe elfo, su príncipe.

Con un gran suspiro escapando de sus labios, Legolas giró su dorada cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, su penetrante mirada cayendo sobre el lecho real. La cama de los regidores de Gondor dominaba grandemente las habitaciones reales, siendo un enorme lecho de cuatro columnas con grandes cortinajes verde oscuro colgando de cada pilar, siendo corridos de noche, así convirtiendo la enorme cama en un verdadero refugio. Más ahora las cortinas estaban abiertas revelando a un ocupante a pesar de lo avanzado de la mañana.

Los ojos del príncipe elfo se fijaron en el hermoso rostro de su esposo, pacífico en su descanso pero no menos atrayente, enmarcado por el largo cabello oscuro, y los vestigios de una barba sombreaba sus atrevidos labios. La mirada descendió por los fornidos brazos que estaban sobre la manta, esos brazos que eran expertos en batalla, y aún más en la paz. Legolas siempre se pararía a su lado, prestando apoyo a esos fuertes brazos ahora, como lo había hecho cuando la guerra reinaba en la Tierra Media. La paz era su premio y ellos eran felices de poder disfrutarla. Aún más la azul mirada descendió, cayendo sobre un extraño abultamiento en el centro del amado cuerpo de su esposo, y el ceño que había estado tratando de despejar volvió al bello rostro élfico. Legolas volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la Blanca Ciudad y sus habitantes.

Hasta ahora el Príncipe Consorte no podía creerlo. Era como haberse descarriado en esos extraños sueños de los Días Antiguos, donde los elfos convivían con los Valar y todo era prácticamente posible. Los deseos y los sueños, las esperanzas y los temores. Los Altos Elfos del poniente y sus parientes de las Tierras de Aquí quienes cazaban junto con Oromë, el gran cazador, siguiendo el sonido del Valaróma a la distancia. Legolas sacudió su cabeza, doradas hebras volando en el aire, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos que no estaban haciendo sentido. Tratando de pensar sobre la maravilla que estaba cambiando su vida de un modo tan drástico, como si no bastándole lo que le había venido ocurriendo desde hacía poco más de un año.

Ojeando una vez más hacía el interior de la habitación, los ojos azules esta vez no hicieron un perezoso recorrido, sino más bien fueron implacablemente jalados hacía el origen de sus desordenados pensamientos. El abultamiento en el estomago de su amado hervenn. Su esposo estaba esperando un hijo suyo, hijos, se corrigió mentalmente; y Legolas aún no lo podía creer.

La mirada élfica volvió una vez más hacia su ahora intranquila contemplación de Minas Tirith.

Ya eran casi cuatro meses desde que habían tenido plena seguridad como para afirmar tan extraordinario suceso. Y eran ya siete meses en la completa cuenta del estado de gravidez del monarca del reino.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, y solo tenían año y medio de casados. Año y medio de profundo amor y devoción por cada otro. Preocupados en reconstruir la fortaleza de su gente y su ciudad, en ganar su confianza y su cariño. Año y medio de la vida más perfecta que él había conocido a pesar del duro trabajo esperado de ellos, a pesar de la inesperada forma de su unión, a pesar del temor del rechazo del pueblo de un príncipe consorte cuando se esperaba a una reina. Año y medio sin que Legolas diera un solo momento en pensamiento sobre su más profunda duda al unirse a su amado amigo y ahora esposo. El temor de que no hubiera heredero para heredar lo que ellos estaban reconstruyendo. Temor ahora irrelevante por cierto, pero no menos confuso dentro de la dorada cabeza.

Y todo era gracias a él¿O culpa suya? El ceño volvió a la bella frente, y el príncipe consorte apoyó ambas manos en la baranda del balcón y se inclinó hacia adelante dejando su cabello volar en el viento. Un suspiro. Otra ojeada hacía atrás solo para que otra mirada hacia la Blanca Ciudad rápidamente tomara su lugar.

Aún recordaba como ellos habían llegado a amarse, cuando lo vio por primera vez en Rivendell. De cómo supo del compromiso que ataba al heredero de Isildur a la Estrella de la Tarde de su pueblo, de cómo había tratado de ignorar sus crecientes sentimientos y como había sido vencidos por ellos. De la búsqueda del anillo, de su pelea con Aragorn en Lorien cuando él trató de negar que amaba al montaraz cuando este lo confrontó de lo contrario declarando a la vez su amor por el hijo de Thranduil. De su pelea interna entre el amor de su corazón, y la culpa en su conciencia hacia la hija de Elrond, a quien había conocido desde mucho antes, pero extrañamente nunca llegando a ser amigos.

Recordaba la voz de la Dama del Bosque de Oro sorprendiéndolo en sus pensamientos. Lo que ha de pasar pasará, había dicho. Y pasar hizo. De la rendición de su amor al dunadan bajo las hojas de los mallorn y la alegría que había llenado su corazón. De cómo se habían amado casi cada noche de su permanencia en los bosques de la dama, dando y tomando, cuerpos en su límite con placer y pasión. De las advertencias de su querido amigo Haldir, el más cercano a su corazón, sobre la entrega de su amor. Ten cuidado de a quien das tu corazón, Legolas. Las vidas de los mortales son el guiño de un ojo para nosotros los elfos, además él ya está tomado, había dicho el plateado guardián con preocupación en sus ojos. Legolas solo había sonreído, contestándole que él sabía lo que hacía, que conocía a Aragorn como el heredero de Isildur y nunca se pararía en su camino, al contrario lo ayudaría a cumplir su destino.

Y eso había hecho.

Dispuesto a renunciar a él, caminando a un lado ante la más bella de su gente, Arwen Undomiel. Resignado a volver a su bosque oscuro, y pasar sus días ahí. Prestando oídos sordos a los ruegos de su amado, a la desesperación de su voz. El hijo de Thranduil había sido firme en su decisión, inamovible aún ante el mismo deseo de su corazón. Aragorn quería tirar todo al viento, anunciar ante su recién ganado reino de que no tendrían reina, sino un hermoso príncipe consorte como su otro regidor. Pero él se había negado rotundamente, no obstaculizaría el destino de Estel y de Gondor; y el desconsolado rey solo había logrado sacarle la promesa de que no se alejaría de él, porque no lo soportaría. Así que Legolas moraría en Ithilien con unos cuantos de su gente de Eryn Lasgalen, y ayudaría con la restauración de Gondor, aunque su corazón le contaba que sería angustioso, y era más sabio irse a los puertos y hacia la curación prometida en la Tierra Bendecida de los Valar.

Y había Gandalf, recordando de su promesa a Aragorn, de su compromiso a la más bella, y aconsejando a Legolas que vaya más allá de Ithilien, más allá del mar.

Todo había estado en contra de ellos, y él lo sabía, por eso la fortaleza nacida de la resignación, la fuerza de negar al deseo de su corazón, aún cuando su amado le había implorado de rodillas. Lo abandonaré todo por ti, le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos, solo por favor no me dejes. Y justamente eso había hecho Legolas, acerando su corazón lo había dejado.

Más había vuelto para la boda de su querido amigo, y entonces el sueño sucedió.

Un místico sueño donde él vagaba por jardines que nunca había visto, inmensamente bellos, y con alegría notó que el dolor en su corazón, que siempre lo había acompañado desde que dejó a su amado montaraz, había desaparecido. Sus pies estaban descalzos y el fresco y verde pasto cosquilleaba amorosamente sus pies, olorosas flores atraparon su olfato y la más bella visión, increíble en su belleza, surgió ante él en la forma de una hermosa doncella élfica, sin par en gracia ante sus ojos.

Era Varda, la Iluminadora de Estrellas, así se había presentado la doncella, y había caminado con él por los jardines de Lorien en Aman. Un increíble sueño como recordaba, los ojos de la Dama eran dos luceros, y sus cabellos parecían refulgir con estrellas entretejidas con cada movimiento, sus vestidos parecían hechos del mismo éter, y su rostro era tan hermoso que tenia uno que apartar la vista tras un momento para no quedar ciego.

La esposa de Manwe Súlimo le había dicho que hacía un gran sacrificio al amar a un mortal, Legolas había respondido con un resignado asentimiento de cabeza, y había sentido los ojos de la Dama contemplarlo fijamente, pero no se había atrevido a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Después de unos momentos, ella había preguntado sobre que compensación pedía por su sufrimiento. Sorprendido, Legolas se había atrevido a mirar a Varda a los ojos, y había replicado firmemente que nada, nada pedía. Más la más poderosa de las Valier le había sonreído dulcemente, y con una gentil mano acariciando su rostro, le había preguntado el más querido deseo de su corazón después del mortal.

Legolas había recordado entonces su despreocupada juventud en el Bosque Verde, su padre y sus hermanos, los árboles amados y los amigos extrañados. Siempre había amado los elfitos. Su adar siempre le decía que él sería un gran ada algún día, por su paciencia y amor por los más pequeños. Confiado y joven, había buscado sus amantes entre las más hermosas doncellas del reino de su padre; siempre tratando de hallar la ideal, la perfecta elleth que un día se convertiría en su esposa y lo haría un cariñoso ada. No había sido estrictamente dedicado hacía la dulzura femenina, unos cuantos elfos atrajeron su atención también, pero su principal meta era convertirse en padre de un hermoso elfito.

Había renunciado alegremente a su sueño al encontrar a su amado, ya que la unión de dos del mismo género anulaba todo esperanza de descendencia, pero su corazón no había completamente olvidado. Y así se lo dijo a la Iluminadora de Estrellas. Más ella había sonreído enigmáticamente y le había dicho que se volverían a ver. Y Legolas pensó que talvez sino podía tener a su amado, talvez la Dama de las Estrellas le otorgaría un hijo para curar su dolido corazón. Por lo visto no había estado del todo descaminado.

La mañana siguiente, Aragorn había vuelto a rogar su caso con más contundencia, la partida de los elfos de Rivendell aún no llegaba a la ciudad, y el rey de Gondor, al parecer no había perdido sus esperanzas de convencerlo. Legolas entonces le había rendido su cuerpo más no su decisión. Y extrañamente la ayuda para el rey de Gondor llegó en la forma de Mithrandir, quien antes se oponía a su unión y ahora presentaba un fuerte argumento ante él. ¿Dejaría sufrir a Arwen en un matrimonio con un hombre que no la amaba, que no la iba a amar nunca?

Sabiamente su amado había permanecido callado ante la nueva guerra interna que se libraba en su interior. En ese momento, había levantado su límpida mirada azul y había visto la esperanza y la desesperación en los ojos sobre el decaído rostro de su amante, antes tan noble y orgulloso. ¿Cómo podía él haber producido tanto dolor en el hombre que él exigía amar tanto? Con su decisión derrumbándose había tratado de vocear su temor por el futuro de Gondor, más su amante había corrido a su lado silenciándolo, diciendo que todo lo pensarían en su debido momento. De pronto, la voz de Galadriel de nuevo había sonado en su cabeza. Lo que ha de pasar pasará. Legolas se había rendido entonces, sin fuerzas ya, y Mithrandir inmediatamente había partido, montado en Sombragris, para alcanzar al grupo de Rivendell, aún mientras Legolas desesperadamente hundía sus dientes en el cuello de su amor, a quien pensaba perdido, más allá de su alcance.

Haldir quedaría a cargo de Ithilien como su señor.

Arwen había dejado para los puertos, pero hubo boda en Gondor. Legolas Thranduilion y Elessar Telcontar. Con varios elfos presentes, entre ellos los regidores del Bosque de Oro y Elrond, y Glorfindel, y hobbits, y un enano. Legolas había visto a Galadriel con una misteriosa sonrisa en su bello rostro, y concluyó que la Dama de la luz de alguna manera sabía como terminaría esto. Elrond, triste, pero ecuánime, los había felicitado, y viendo a Legolas sintiéndose culpable, le dijo que había sido por lo mejor, que ella curaría y encontraría a su verdadero amor más allá del mar. El príncipe consorte le había respondido que él rogaría a Elbereth porque así sea. Su padre, el rey Thranduil, no había atendido a la ceremonia, pero había mandado palabra de sus buenos deseos, aunque no estaba complacido sobre su unión a un mortal.

Después de la ceremonia ante la gente de Gondor, él había deseado unirse a su amado en la unión élfica de su gente. Más ahora había sido Aragorn quien se había negado. Si llevaban a cabo el Antiguo Ritual, su fea estaría completamente unido al del mortal, y él moriría de pena cuando el rey de Gondor abandonara su cuerpo. Aunque a él no le importaba, y lo quería así, Aragorn había argumentado que su vida era valiosa de seguir viviéndola, que había Valinor, y mucho más. Las protestas de Legolas fueron no escuchadas, y el rey de Gondor le había hecho prometer que lo sobreviviría, que iría a Valinor y mantener el amor de ambos siempre fresco y vivo. Y él había prometido, en los jardines de Lorien, donde los recuerdos eran tan tangibles como la vida misma, él haría su hogar, en las siempre verdes colinas donde danzaba la juvenil Este, esposa de Irmo, señor de los jardines.

Pero había prometido que trataría, más él sabía que fallaría. Sin el señor de su corazón, lenta y dolorosamente pasaría a los salones de Mandos, para nunca más ser reunido con su amado, porque los destinos de los elfos y los humanos son distintos, y ni los mismo Valar saben a donde van los espíritus de los hombres después de la muerte. Sólo Eru, el único, pero él no lo dirá hasta el fin de Ea.

Sacudiendo de nuevo su dorada cabeza de los oscuros pensamientos que la habían invadido, recordó más bien el día, hace alrededor de cuatro meses, cuando descubrieron el estado de su esposo.

Aragorn había estado sintiéndose mal por los últimos dos o tres meses. Sentía extraños mareos e inexplicables nausea por las mañanas, extraño cansancio y pesadez invadían sus miembros, de pronto sintiendo súbita necesidad por un tipo determinado de comida, cuando otra clase de alimentos le causaba repulsión. Él había estado extremadamente preocupado cuando los curadores no pudieron explicar la súbita enfermedad que aquejaba a su esposo, examinando al rey de Gondor cada mañana solo para verlos sacudir sus cabezas negativamente sin más penetración sobre la elusiva dolencia. Aragorn mismo, como curador, había lo tranquilizado contándole que solo era un mal pasajero y que una vez pasadas las molestias de la mañana, podía continuar su día sin problema alguno.

Más Él, Legolas Thranduilion, Príncipe Consorte de Gondor, no había podido descartar sus temores fácilmente, no cuando el deseo de su corazón estaba en alguna manera afectado o corría riesgo. Mandando un carta urgente con el más rápido mensajero que el correo real tenía para proveer, había solicitado la presencia de Mithrandir y el señor Elrond, antes de que ellos dejen para los puertos. Elrond más tarde le había contado que al leer el contenido de la misiva, el señor del Valle Oculto había pensado que al llegar a Minas Tirith iba a encontrar a Aragorn en su lecho de muerte, tanta era la urgencia y el temor que contenían sus palabras en tinta.

Elrond y Gandalf habían revisado exhaustivamente al rey de Gondor la misma mañana de su arribo, con él ansiosamente pendiendo de cada palabra y gesto de los dos mayores en la habitación. Elessar Telcontar había estado justamente sorprendido al ver llegar tan de improviso a los dos venerables señores, y cuando rápida pero quedamente habían guiado a un aturdido rey a su dormitorio, éste mansamente se había dejado hacer al ver su preocupado rostro élfico.

Tras más de media hora de examinación, y compartidas miradas de los sabios señores entre ellos, Legolas no había aguantado más la incertidumbre y había demandado saber la condición de su esposo de inmediato, extrañamente complacido de sí mismo al ver que su pequeña explosión había conseguido penetrar en los dos examinadores y prestándole inmediata atención. Aún recordaba la expresión en la cara del señor de Imladris, nunca lo había visto luciendo tan desconcertado, a la vez que aturdido y maravillado. Con voz suave, que iba cobrando su aplomo mientras hablaba había anunciado sin más rodeo que su hervenn, Elessar, rey de Gondor, está esperando hijo suyo.

El silencio que siguió al anuncio había sido ensordecedor, hasta que finalmente una fuerte carcajada cortara las brumosas telarañas que de pronto habían aparecido entorno a sus ojos y tapado sus oídos. Nunca Legolas había escuchado a su amado tildar a su mentor de ridículo y bromista, como tampoco nunca había visto el rostro del abúlico señor elfo volverse levemente rojo en indignación. Esta vez el señor peredhel había afirmado más categóricamente su diagnostico, y había pedido a Mithrandir dar su segunda opinión, a lo cual el aún desconcertado mago simplemente lo había respaldado.

Y él al salir de su asombro, había recordado su sueño, y con súbita comprensión había entendido su significado. Compensación por su sufrimiento, había dicho la Alta Señora. Un hijo, un hijo de su amado. La Iluminadora de Estrellas le había otorgado uno de sus deseos más preciados, aunque el pensar acerca del sufrimiento había dado un súbita punzada a su corazón, la compensación bien lo valía. Y así había aclarado el misterio a los otros, era obra de los valar, un regalo de la Siempreblanca, la más amado por lo elfos, Elbereth Elentari. Cuando todos habían escuchado a su sueño y la bendición de los Valar en esto, todo había vuelto a quedar en silencio, hasta que una profunda voz los había sacado de sus meditaciones, la profunda voz del mago blanco solo había pronunciado una palabra. Gemelos.

Sus piernas ese día habían corrido más rápido que él había pensado que podían. Tener al indignado rey de Gondor en airada persecución tuya gritando improperios, en especial contra tu masculinidad élfica, no era cosa de juego; y Legolas por la primera vez desde el día de su feliz matrimonio había deseado estar bajo las hojas de las hayas de su extrañado bosque y bajo la fiera protección de su padre. Al menos allí su esposo lo habría pensado dos veces antes de perseguirlo por casi todos los niveles de la blanca ciudad. La gente de Minas Tirith lo había visto pasar como una dorada exhalación, y aunque ya había perdido de vista a su esposo, había descendido todos los siete niveles de la capital, atravesando la Gran Puerta de la Ciudad y había salido corriendo como un joven potro sobre los campos de Pelennor, y puesto rumbo al noroeste rumbo al Bosque Negro, aunque solo había alcanzado un pequeño bosquecillo algunas millas más allá.

Sonriendo para él mismo ante el estrambótico recuerdo, Legolas levantó chispeantes ojos hacia el despejado cielo de verano. Buen humor retornado, respiró profundamente el frescor en el viento, cuando de pronto sus agudos oídos élficos atraparon un quedo quejido. Sus ojos inmediatamente volando a la única otra persona de la habitación, sus pasos llevándole apresuradamente hacia el dueño de su corazón. Su amado estaba despertando.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas caminó elegantemente hacía el amplio lecho en el centro de la habitación, y se sentó graciosamente en un lado de la cama, inclinándose hacia adelante para observar mejor a su esposo. Un quejido voló de los levemente partidos labios del rey, y largos dedos élficos se alargaron inmediatamente para sosegar un alto pómulo. Pestañas revolotearon, mientras profundos ojos azules empezaban a despejarse de las brumas del sueño. Una soñolienta sonrisa adornó los labios del rey de los hombres al ver tan amado rostro muy cerca del suyo al despertar de un sueño llenado con el mismo etéreo ser.

"Maer aur, hervenn nin" Llevando una fuerte mano a sus labios, el Príncipe Consorte saludó a su recién despertado amado con una tierna sonrisa. "Confío en que hayas descansado bien y tus sueños fueran felices."

El rey de los hombres miró fijamente a su esposo élfico mientras este hablaba, memorizando con sus hambrientos ojos el bello rostro ante él. "Soñé de ti, Meleth nin." Trazando con sus dedos los labios de su esposo, sonrió con contento. "De ti y esta misma cama." Cogiendo el rostro de su príncipe con su mano, suavemente obligó a descender la rubia cabeza para poder besar los tentadores labios cerniéndose cercanamente a los suyos.

El beso empezó suave, pero fue escalando en intensidad. Labios empezaron a devorarse unos a otros , mientras la mano de rey se enredaba en los finos cabellos de su amado. Legolas fue quien cortó el beso, retrocediendo un poco para contemplar la levemente sonrojado rostro y jadeante expresión en el varonil rostro del rey. Aragorn se quejó en la súbita falta de contacto, y con voz ligeramente ronca por despertada pasión, dijo, "Te deseo, Mellind. Te necesito, amor de mi vida."

Corriendo gentiles dedos por las acaloradas mejillas de su esposo, Legolas trató de calmar al rey. "Ya no es seguro, Meleth. Tu cuerpo se cansa fácilmente, y en tu estado sientes más incomodidad que placer. No deseo lastimarte."

"Ha sido un entero mes desde que me has tocado en esa forma, y más aún desde que yo te he tocado. Mi cuerpo quema por el tuyo, mi amor, y mi corazón está en agonía. Te necesito. No me niegues, seron vell."

Viendo los suplicantes ojos de su amado, Legolas trató den vano de resistir la pasión que inundaba su cuerpo ante tan necesita súplica. El deseo de proteger y cuidar de su esposo luchando con el deseo de unirse con él en pasión, pero él no podía negarle nada al dueño de su corazón, y con un atrevido brillo en sus ojos se dispuso a cumplir el ansioso pedido.

Elegante pero fuertes manos empezaron a acariciar tiernamente el rostro del rey de los hombres, mientras delicados labios comenzaban a explorar un arqueado cuello, Aragorn ladeando su cabeza para dar más acceso a la exploración de su esposo, gimiendo su aprobación ante súbitos mordiscos y fuertes lamidas. Las manos élficas bajaron hasta un robusto pecho, puntas de dedos pastando sensitivas tetillas haciendo al antiguo montaraz expresar su placer con un pequeño grito. La cabeza de Legolas voló inmediatamente desde su lugar en la bifurcación del cuello y hombro de su esposo, donde había dejado una marca de posesión que se iba oscureciendo lentamente.

"Veo que están más sensitivas desde la última vez que las toque." Con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, el príncipe elfo se dispuso a pagar un cálido homenaje a los pequeños y levemente hinchados guijarros de carne en el pecho de su amado; atrapando uno entre sus ansiosos labios y no abandonando al otro mientras sus largos dedos se hacían cargo.

"Ai, meleth nin." Los dedos del rey estaban enredados en las finas hebras doradas del príncipe, tirando y jalando, acunando la cabeza que en ese momento le daba tanto placer. "Para. No voy a durar mucho si continuas así."

Deteniéndose en su administración, Legolas levantó su rostro del pecho del rey con una última lamida a la tetilla que lo había mantenido entretenido, y un leve peñizco a la otra entre sus dedos, haciendo jadear al dunadan en placer teñido levemente con dolor. Arqueando un dorada ceja, el príncipe contempló su trabajo manual al ver a su amado tratando de recuperar su aliento. "Muy sensitivas, en verdad. He saboreado un pequeño indicio de lo que será el alimento de nuestro pequeños, meleth." Con un grácil dedo, el dorado elfo trazo el contorno de la oscura aureola de la abusada tetilla. "Tú mismo serás capaz de darles su nutrimiento, pero hasta entonces yo seré quien será nutrido cuando seas capaz de ello."

Aragorn gimió piadosamente ante el nutricional comentario. "Tendré que darles el pecho como una mujer." Tratando de atraer la atención de su amado hacia otros temas más importantes, empezó a tratar de sentarse en el lecho, solo para terminar echado de nuevo por el redondo peso en su medio. "Me siento tan inútil." Suspiró derrotado.

Preocupado, viendo a su esposo sufrir ante el gran obstáculo que eran sus hijos, prontamente el príncipe consorte se puso a atender a su desanimado rey. "No intentes levantarte, hervenn. No debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, déjame hacer todo el trabajo. Tú solo disfruta."

"Déjame verte, seron vell. Necesito tocarte."

No pudiendo resistir la cruda necesidad en la voz y los ojos de su amado, Legolas se paró al lado de la cama y empezó a desvestirse lentamente, disfrutando mientras los hambrientos ojos del rey vagaban por cada descubierto pedazo de carne. Una vez totalmente desvestido, el príncipe elfo volvió a subir a la cama, esta vez retirando la manta que cubría la mitad inferior del desnudo cuerpo de su amado, y así revelando a su azul mirada el regalo de los Valar.

Ojos firmemente clavados sobre el abultamiento en el estomago de su esposo, Legolas maravilladamente dejó una palma de su mano trazar la redondez en que se había convertido un cuerpo antes esbelto. Siempre se asombraba al observar tal maravilla como si fuera la primera vez cuando observó el amado cuerpo de su bereth cambiar e hincharse en su más bajo abdomen. Siempre atento a la comodidad de su esposo, el elfo del bosque bajó sus finos labios y empezó a derramar dulces besos sobre el milagro de vida que representaba la fértil condición de su compañero. Siempre lo hacía, desde que los pequeños habían empezado a manifestarse protuberándose fuera del plano estomago, Legolas los había amado, besándolos y acariciándolos, agradeciendo a Elbereth por tal bendición. En ningún momento repugnado, como temió en un principio su amado, al contrario, extrañamente lo había encontrado altamente erótico, y atraído aún más al deseo de unirse con él, teniendo que refrenarse por miedo de poner en peligro la salud de su hervenn y sus pequeños con sus frívolas necesidades.

Sin olvidarse de las necesidades de su esposo, Legolas descendió más hasta llegar al patente signo del deseo de su esposo por su toque, y en un rápido movimiento engolfó la túrgida columna de carne con su boca, canturreando en contento.

"¡Legolas!" Casi quedándose sin aire ante la súbita voracidad de su esposo, Aragorn solo atino a chillar su nombre. Extendiendo sus manos en un intento de volver a enredar sus dedos en las sedosas hebras de oro, empuñó las sábanas en vez, sus manos no pudiendo llegar a su meta, sus brazos no alcanzando a rodear su preciosa carga.

Soltando la codiciada carne un chasqueante sonido, Legolas gateó en sus manos y rodillas sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de su amado, hasta llegar directamente a su rostro. Bajndo sus labios hacia los del otro, tiernamente exigió los de su hervenn, solicitando entrada que fue otorgada inmediatamente, dulcemente investigando la boca ofrecida, acariciando con su lengua la de su compañero, terminando el beso con su lengua recorriendo el labio inferior del rey. "¿Estás listo para mí, meleth?"

Ansiosamente asintiendo la cabeza, porque su voz se había quedado atorada en su garganta, Aragorn impacientemente empezó a abrir sus piernas en anhelante rendición. Había sido un entero mes desde que había sentido a su esposo en su interior. ¡Un entero mes sin sentir la dicha de su unión! Un mes de rechazo de sus avances, un mes en el cual él había empezado a dudar siendo deseable ante los ojos de su esposo, habiendo creído perdido todo atractivo para encender el deseo de su compañero. "Por favor." Alcanzó con un susurrado ruego.

Riendo bajito, Legolas acarició tiernamente un tembloroso muslo de su bereth. "Así no, meleth. Hace un mes todavía era capaz de amarte en esta posición, pero ahora son ya siete meses y nuestros pequeños están demasiado grandes y redondos para que esto sea cómodo para ti."

"¿Entonces como?" chilló frustado y casi desesperado Aragorn.

Agarrando una suave almohada y poniéndola a un lado de su esposo, Legolas empezó a instruirlo. "Gira en tu lado, seron vell." Viendo que el rey había girado y su hinchado vientre era apoyado por la útil almohada, Legolas se movió para yacer detrás de su compañero, pegado a su espalda. "¿Estás cómodo?" susurró seductoramente en un atento oído, haciendo estremecer al antiguo montaraz.

"Sí" Respiro el rey, sintiendo los poderosos brazos de su amado rodearlo, uno pasando debajo de su cuello y otro descendiendo por su cadera, jalando una pierna para inclinarla hacia delante, y así desnudando al alcance de su esposo élfico su más secreto lugar.

"Perfecto." Con un ardiente beso a la espalda de su cuello, Legolas muy lenta pero firmemente empezó a penetrar al deseo de su corazón, sintiendo el delicioso cuerpo de su amado sacudirse en sus brazos, hasta que finalmente quedó totalmente sumergido hasta la empuñadura en su quemante calor. "¿Estas bien, amado?" Abrazando estrechamente a su esposo a la curva de su cuerpo, Legolas no pudo menos que preguntar preocupadamente.

"¡Siiiii!" gritó Aragorn, sintiendo por fin sus necesidades atendidas después de tan largo longitud de tiempo. Un mes nada menos. "Muévete. Muévete." Casi sin aliento ordenó.

Riendo bajito ante su súbito demandante esposo, Legolas empezó un lento ritmo que tuvo a sus cuerpos balanceándose juntos en pequeños movimientos de cadera, apenas para apaciguar el filo de sus necesidades, pero elevando su deseo por más. Incrementando su ritmo un poco más, el príncipe consorte afirmó una angular cadera con una mano, mientras sus propias caderas empezaban a cobrar fuerza y rapidez, envainando y sacando su espada élfica de su vaina mortal, con aguda precisión, como lo haría en el campo de batalla frente a un enemigo. Levantando ligeramente una pierna para cubrir la de su esposo que permanecía estirada, el príncipe guerrero rotó sus caderas para cambiar levemente de ángulo, y su esposo aulló en repuesta con profundo placer, el arquero del Bosque Negro dando una vez más en el blanco. Con unos pocos más empujes de su amado, Aragorn llegó vigorosamente gritando el nombre de su amor sin aún siendo tocado, derramando perlado líquido sobre las sábanas de la amplia cama. Sintiendo el ardiente pasaje de su esposo apretarlo estrujantemente, Legolas derramó su fértil semilla dentro del núcleo de su hervenn, inundándolo con su calor y tratando de sembrar en suelo ya fructífero, pero aún bienvenido.

Estrechando al dueño de su corazón mientras sus respiraciones volvían a su normalidad, Legolas disfrutó el sentido de intimidad que sentía al estar aún dentro del amado cuerpo de su hervenn, unos minutos más, y pensó apropiado retirarse por la comodidad de su compañero. Mientras hacía un leve movimiento con la intención de sacar su espada élfica de su húmeda vaina, su esposo lo detuvo. "Quédate donde estás, meleth nin. Me gusta tenerte dentro. Me gusta el sentido de pertenencia, la continuidad de nuestra unión."

Acomodándose una vez más en el acogedor calor, Legolas se aseguró que su esposo estuviera bastante cómodo, y con uno de sus brazos jaló la manta sobre ellos, tapándolos en un capullo de felicidad. "Sí, seron vell. Representa el hecho de que tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo." Levantando levemente su dorada cabeza para mirar a su amado, se dio cuenta con leve humor de que su esposo ya había caído dormido. Decidiendo seguir su ejemplo, besó una altiva mejilla suavemente, y se asentó para seguir al deseo de su corazón al reino del Irmo, el vala de los sueños.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Notas**

Alatariel: Galadriel en quenya

Aran nin – Rey mío.

Melmenya – Amor mío (Quenya)

Cuil nin – Mi vida

Mumakil – Olifante.

Lass bain – Bella hoja

Laiqualasse - HojaVerde

Anor - sol

Aran i Gondor – Rey de Gondor

Oromë – Vala

Valaróma – Cuerno de Oromë

Hervenn – esposo (élfico)

Mellind – Querido corazón.

Seron vell – amado.

Elleth – doncella, mujer elfa

Maer aur – Buenos días.

Bereth – Esposo (a)

Ada – Papá

Adar – Padre

Fea – Espíritu

Elbereth – Varda

hervenn nin – Esposo mío

Meleth nin – Mi amor.


	2. La Bendición de Elbereth

**Capítulo 2: La Bendición de Elbereth**

La mañana era hermosa, y Haldir, antiguo capitán de Lorien, contempló la ciudad de hombres desde los balcones de piedra del palacio real.

Él había llegado a Minas Tirith para visitar a su amigo, el más querido de todos, Legolas Thranduilion, ahora príncipe consorte en un reino de mortales. Había leído del insólito hecho acaecido al rey de esta ciudad en una misiva enviada por el príncipe elfo, y dejando los asuntos de Ithilien, donde él ahora era señor de la pequeña colonia de elfos que su amigo había traído de Lasgalen, y a quienes se habían unido unos cuantos elfos de Lothlorien que no habían navegado con la Dama Galadriel, así, dejando los asuntos de la colonia élfica en las manos de uno de sus hermanos, había cabalgado para estar al lado del hermoso hijo de Thranduil.

Temía por su amigo. Siempre había temido, desde ese malhadado día en Lothlorien donde Legolas le había confesado sus sentimientos por el humano y Haldir había sentido su corazón contraerse de dolor, por su amigo y por él mismo. Ya que el destino de amar a un mortal solo traía dolor a la raza élfica, porque al final sus espíritus iban a un lugar donde los feas de los elfos no podían seguir, dejándolos en aflicción ante tal pérdida.

Haldir no quería bien al rey de Gondor, y si le mostraba respeto era porque se lo había ganado. Se lo había ganado al hacer que los ojos de Legolas brillarán como nunca los había visto brillar en todas las centurias en las cuales conocía al príncipe elfo, y la sonrisa más hermosa aún; y esto era porque los ojos y la sonrisa de HojaVerde estaban llenados con amor. Pero más que todo, Aragorn se había ganado su admiración por un hecho nunca antes escuchado, al menos no entre los elfos, y es el de negarse a unir su espíritu al de su amado, había renunciado a una dicha más allá de palabras, a la máxima expresión del amor entre los Eldar.

¿Acaso no amaba a su bello amigo lo suficiente como para unir sus espíritus? No, Haldir no creía que fuera eso, el humano estaba probando hasta que punto llegaba su amor por el príncipe con lo que estaba soportando estos últimos meses, nutriendo los, sin duda, bellos frutos de su amado amigo en su interior. Sin embargo, unidos por el matrimonio élfico no estaban y con esto Elessar Telcontar había ganado la admiración difícilmente dada del antiguo capitán del Bosque de Oro, ya que al no estar unidos, su querido amigo tenía una ligera esperanza de sobrevivir a su esposo, lo que hubiera sido casi inevitable si el vínculo élfico estuviera presente.

En verdad, el rey de Gondor se había ganado su agradecimiento también. Si Legolas partía a los Salones de Mandos, con seguridad él lo seguiría. Un mundo sin su Dorada Estrella no era uno que valiera la pena vivir, y aunque sólo sus hermanos sabían de su amor por el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor, y lo apoyaban en su decisión de permanecer en la Tierra Media a pesar del estado en el que su corazón se hallaba al ser su amor uno no requerido, el plateado elfo, de la ahora abandonada Lorien, siempre estaría al lado de su querido amigo, y estaría presente en la hora final donde Legolas más lo necesitaría.

Sacudiendo su plateada cabeza de morosas meditaciones y mirando sobre su hombro, vio al dorado elfo sentado en un gran escritorio de madera, concentrado en documentos que requerían su atención. Desde la posición de Haldir, se veía a Legolas de perfil, rubia cabeza levemente inclinada hacía el documento que sostenía en sus elegantes manos de arquero, doradas hebras caían hacia delante, colgando como delicadas sogas tejidas en oro puro, profundos ojos azules totalmente concentrados en su lectura, hablando de conocimiento ya adquirido sobre asuntos Gondor, y bella frente levemente fruncida, contando sobre su determinación

"¡LEGOLAS!"

El vigoroso grito voló por los aires, saliendo del dormitorio real y navegando por la amplia antecámara hasta llegar al estudio privado del rey de Gondor. Sensibles oídos élficos atraparon el potente sonido y cejaron al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Haldir abiertos de par en par, asombrado por tanta indiscreción.

"Creo que tu esposo te llama, Lass bain. Aunque su grito bien pudo haber llegado a Valinor y Laiqualasse, ese elfo de Gondolin de quien tanto hablaba Glorfindel, puede estar navegando hacia aquí en este mismo momento, para saber quien lo requiere con tanta urgencia."

Resoplando ante el comentario de su querido amigo, Legolas con una mano frotó levemente su frente en signo de frustración. Haldir solo lo observó entre divertido y molestado por la situación en la que se hallaba su bello amigo. Tener que soportar tal trato de un mortal era demasiado.

El príncipe consorte había empezado su mañana en el estudio, donde él se encontraba deseando estar con más frecuencia estos últimos días que en algún lugar cerca de su esposo. Su exasperación llegando a tal punto que empezaba a rehuir la presencia de su amado.

Con la condición en la cual se encontraba Elessar Telcontar, los asuntos del reino descansaban ahora en las hábiles manos de Legolas. El dorado elfo eficientemente celebraba juntas con los consejeros del reino, pronunciaba edictos, deliberaba sobre tratados, daba órdenes y administraba justicia. Después de todo él era el hijo de Thranduil.

Los súbditos de Gondor, en un principio incrédulos y mudos del shock al escuchar las noticias sobre su regidor, pronto dieron paso al júbilo, celebrando la pronta venida de, no uno, sino dos herederos a la blanca ciudad, a pesar de la poco convencional manera en la que iba a pasar. El príncipe elfo quien fuera amado en un principio por su gracia y belleza, ahora era confiado y admirado por todos los que lo observaban manejar los asuntos de Estado con mano firme y segura, y el pueblo en su totalidad respetándolo y mirándolo como lo harían a su mismo rey. Haldir no lo había dudado ni por un minuto. ¿Quién no podía amar a la HojaVerde del Bosque?

El galadhel confiadamente se acercó a su amigo, y apoyó una grácil mano en su hombro por confort. "Debes de estar cansado, HojaVerde. Deja que otro lo atienda."

Levantando su mano para cubrir la de su amigo en su hombro, Legolas le dio un cariñoso apretón antes de levantarse con gracia, girando para encarar al plateado elfo. "Me alegra que estés aquí, Haldir. Eres mi fortaleza en este tiempo difícil, pero así como tú eres mi apoyo, yo lo debo de ser para mi esposo."

Mirando a su amigo a los ojos, continuó. "Su situación es enervante y, yo pienso, también peligrosa. Cada día temo por su salud, y temo más el día en que nuestros hijos tengan que ver la luz de Anor. Mi corazón tiembla en inquietud y miedo ante el día del nacimiento de nuestros gemelos."

Al ver al Señor de Ithilien hacer un gesto de incredulidad, Legolas cogió una fuerte mano del antiguo galadhel entre las suyas. "Sí, Haldir." Dijo con ansiedad. "Mi corazón está lleno de temor por la vida de mi esposo. Ni siquiera cuando vi a ese Balrog en Moria he sentido tanto miedo, ni cuando estuve ante las Puertas Negras de Mordor esperando nuestra condena por si el portador del anillo fracasaba. Él lleva una carga que no es suya para llevar, es de ningún varón de cualquier raza, y sin embargo él lo soporta bien, y si en algunos momentos tiende a ponerse irritable, es su derecho."

Mirando cansadamente a su amigo y soltando su mano, continuó. "Los Valar saben porque él fue destinado a tomar la carga. Yo no hubiera sido capaz, amigo, tú sabes bien que los elfos no tomamos bien algún cambio drástico a nuestro cuerpo." Deteniéndose levemente como para recoger recuerdos, al fin habló. "Recuerdo hace mucho tiempo a un elfo, soldado de mi padre, que fue herido gravemente en una lucha contra las arañas del bosque, y que para que sobreviviera el curador tuvo que cortarle una pierna. Ravan era su nombre, y alcanzó a vivir solo por siete lunas, la pena en la mutilación de su cuerpo lo hizo huir a los Salones de Mandos y buscar curación allí." Girando para mirar hacia la ventana, ojos azules mirando a lo lejos, el príncipe continuó. "Yo pienso que es porque cualquier cambio en nuestro cuerpo nos recuerda lo que sufrieron nuestros antepasados ante el primer Señor Oscuro. Desafortunados elfos transformados por la maldad en su forma más pura, y que ahora son nuestros más encarnizados enemigos. Al contrario, aquí he visto a humanos ciegos y sordos, algunos mudos y otros sin varios miembros de su cuerpo que fueron perdidos en la última guerra. Ellos continúan con su vida, y tratan de vivirla en la plenitud de sus capacidades." Volviendo a girar su rubia cabeza, está vez clavó sus ojos en los del galadhel. "Los admiro, Haldir. Admiró el espíritu de los hombres, quienes aunque sus corazones estén llenados de desesperación, se sobreponen y luchan. Nuestros espíritus son realmente débiles en comparación de los suyos, y pensar que nos llaman los Primeros Nacidos..."

"Tú opinión está influenciada por tu corazón, mi principito." Aunque el antiguo capitán quería agregar mucho más, refrenó su lengua por no ofender a los mortales a quienes tanto apreciaba su amigo. Su estima por la raza de los hombres era realmente baja.

Suspirando tristemente sin querer agregar más, Legolas empezó a retirarse, pero fuertes brazos se lo impidieron jalando vigorosamente contra un fuerte pecho, y un profundo olor a sándalo inundó su nariz. Sonriendo en el abrazo, el príncipe consorte tiró sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amigo y descansó su rubia cabeza en un fuerte hombro_. Se siente tan bien estar aquí_. pensó Legolas con cariño, _Siempre me he sentido apreciado y protegido cerca de él._ Momentos pasaron sin que ninguno dijera una palabra, el silencio entre ellos era cómodo y llenado con comprensión.

"¡¡LEGOLAS!"

El príncipe consorte saltó en los brazos del galadhel, como si despertado bruscamente de un sueño. "Debo ir, Haldir. Te veo más tarde en los jardines, y si no llego, entonces será en la comida del mediodía." Y sin esperar respuesta, se apresuró a contestar el llamado de su amor, dejando al Señor de Ithilien con los brazos extrañamente fríos, tanto como su corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Elladan. Elrohir. ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Él se encuentra bien, Legolas." Contestó uno de los gemelos terminando de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio real por donde había salido su hermano. "Tan bien como puede esperarse de cualquier embarazo."

El día había amanecido templado para ser un día de principios de invierno, y los gemelos hijos de Elrond Peredhel, curadores como su padre, cumplían su revisión matutina sobre el rey de Gondor. Hacía tres meses que habían llegado a Minas Tirith y habían hecho de la ciudad su residencia permanente a pedido del príncipe consorte, quien siempre se preocupaba por la salud de su esposo.

A pesar de lo que en un principio había pensado Legolas, los hermanos Peredhil no guardaban rencor sobre lo que había pasado entre el príncipe, el rey y la bella Undomiel.

Habiendo conocido a Legolas desde que el elfo del bosque tenía dos centurias de vida, Elladan y Elrohir lo consideraban como uno de sus mejores amigos y eran considerados así también por el hijo de Thranduil. Altos y hermosos, como solo los Peredhil pueden ser, los gemelos apreciaban belleza cuando la veían, y su rubio amigo no era la excepción.

Habiendo sido cortejado por uno y otro de los hermanos en diferente tiempo, y habiendo rechazado gentilmente tan íntimo ofrecimiento, los gemelos siempre habían pensado que Legolas estaba destinado para la más bella, la Estrella de la Tarde de su gente, pero cuando Arwen había elegido un mortal como amado; uno y otro gemelo había pensado de nuevo en tentar su suerte, hasta que pasó lo impensable y el corazón de su dorado amigo había sido entregado al mismo mortal quien había obtenido el de su hermana. Un mortal que había rechazado a la más bella princesa por el más hermoso príncipe.

Elladan había estado muy sorprendido en un principio, pero no enfadado; y Elrohir había estado indignado por su hermana, pero al final aliviado. Luthien retornada no sería de nuevo perdida al destino de los mortales, Arwen, hija de Elrond, la más hermosa doncella élfica que había agraciado Arda después de Tinuviel, permanecería con los Primeros Nacidos. Aunque ni uno u otro alguna vez dejaba de pensar que hubiera sido de Gondor si Arwen y Legolas se hubieran conocido antes de conocer a Estel. Sólo Eru lo sabía...

"Pero su tiempo ya ha pasado." La urgente voz de Legolas se filtró a través de las brumas de recuerdos, los ojos del príncipe viendo como uno de los hijos de Elrond se sentaba cómodamente en una silla de la amplia antecámara, mientras el otro cogía al azar un libro de una pequeña mesa y empezaba a hojearlo. "Los humanos nutren a sus hijos en sus vientres por solo nueve meses, y sin embargo dentro de la siguiente semana mi hervenn entra en su décimo ciclo de luna con nuestros pequeños en su interior." Su voz se había ido incrementando en volumen mientras hablaba, y con poca sorpresa sintió una gentil mano apoyarse en su hombro, brindándole ánimo. Haldir fielmente seguía a su lado, y el dorado elfo se inclinó hacia el apoyo que brindaba la cálida mano de su amigo.

Arqueando una oscura ceja ante la demostración de afecto, el gemelo sentado en la silla cruzó miradas con su hermano, prometiéndose con sus ojos más tarde compartir opiniones. "Elladan tiene razón, Legolas. Estel se encuentra bien. No hay signo de que algo esté equivocado en él. Los niños están en perfecta salud, y todo va como debe. Además el embarazo élfico dura todo un ciclo de anor."

"¡Pero él es humano!" Exclamó Legolas un poco frustrado, avanzando hacia Elrohir quien lo observaba desde su silla."

"Y tú un elfo." Replicó Elrohir, dejando sus ojos vagar por el espigado cuerpo ante él. "Y uno muy bello en verdad, como siempre lo he dicho."

"Elrohir tiene razón." Declaró Elladan levantando su mirada del libro, sus chispeantes ojos hablando sobre cual afirmación de su gemelo él apoyaba con más convicción.

Deteniéndose a medio camino de su avance hacia los gemelos, un confundido Legolas miró primero a uno y luego al otro Peredhel, en pérdida por palabras. Antes de que pudiera organizar sus pensamientos, Haldir tronó. "Cuiden su lengua, hijos de Elrond. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para tal tipo de habla, ni para sus acostumbradas bromas."

No dándose por aludido, Elrohir miró desafiantemente al galadhel. "Al contrario, lo es." Girando para mirar al desconcertado príncipe, alegremente continuó. "Su estado bien puede durar un año. Recuerda que él tiene sangre élfica en sus venas también, aunque hayan pasado varias generaciones. No tienes de que preocuparte, mi príncipe." Levantando sonrientes ojos, giró para posarlos sobre su gemelo. "Aunque no sé cuanto más continuará a crecer. Bien lo viste Elladan, un verdadero Mumakil, en verdad."

Alegres carcajadas tintinearon en el aire, dejando el libro Elladan fue a sentarse en el brazo de la silla de su hermano. "Te equivocas, hermano. Estel es el completo ejército de Gondor reunido, tan grande está."

Aunque no lo decía en voz alta, Haldir no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo, mostrando lo que pensaba en una casi imperceptible sonrisa desdeñosa en sus labios.

El alborozado sonido de burlonas risas fue lo que sacó a Legolas de su estupor, las palabras apuntadas hacia su amado consiguiendo una reacción de él. "No voy a permitir que se ofenda a mi esposo en mi presencia." Su melodiosa voz tornándose dura, Legolas miró furiosamente a cada gemelo en turno. "Y menos en mi propio hogar, y donde el rey es el señor."

Levantando ambas manos con palmas abiertas en signo de paz. Elrohir miró juguetonamente al indignado elfo frente a él. "No salieron de mi boca, Legolas. Simplemente repito lo que nuestro hermano adoptivo nos dijo." Viendo la incredulidad brillar en los ojos del príncipe elfo, continuó. "Él lo mencionó, mi príncipe. Habló a nosotros comparando su volumen con el de un Mumakil, antes de dudar y corregirse hablando de su similitud al congregado ejército de Gondor, justo antes de que su voz se quebrara, y sus lágrimas le impidieran continuar." Mirando profundamente dentro de los ojos del aturdido príncipe, mientras este último retrocedía como si golpeado dentro de los brazos de Haldir, quien pasó un brazo alrededor del delgado talle apoyando a su amigo, el gemelo prosiguió. "Tu rechazo lo lastima más de lo que él demuestra. Tu declinación en compartir el lecho conyugal está afectándolo. Pero entiendo que desees compartir el lecho de Haldir en vez que el de tu esposo. Después de todo, el rey está tan grande como su propio ejército." Concluyó con reproche en su voz y reprobación en sus ojos. Si uno hubiera mirado al otro gemelo, hubiera visto los mismos sentimientos reflejados en las grises órbitas.

Legolas saltó fuera de los brazos de Haldir como si hubiera sido quemado por ellos, sus ojos azul cielo buscando desesperadamente dentro de los ojos de los hijos de Elrond. "¡Por Elbereth Siempre Blanca!" Exclamó, "Verdaderamente no pueden pensar tan bajo de mí. ¡Estoy casado a Aragorn, por Eru! ¡Soy su esposo, como él lo es mío! ¡Estamos unidos bajo la bendición de los Valar! Con seguridad no piensan que yo podría estar con otro que no fuera mi hervenn" Casi rogó.

Elladan se paró de su asiento en la silla de su hermano, y caminó hasta pararse delante del agitado elfo, colocando una fina mano en un sacudido hombro. "Cálmate, amigo mío. Nadie te culparía si lo hicieras, después de todo no estás unido a Estel por el vinculo élfico, y por tanto puedes compartir tu cuerpo con quien desees."

El hijo de Thranduil no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, "Pero, ¿Qué de mi corazón? Mi corazón está unido a él. Le pertenece solo a él. Desea estar solo con su elegido. Yo no podría compartir mi cuerpo con el de ningún otro. No deseo compartir mi cuerpo con el de ningún otro." Dijo con firmeza, y viendo la renovada chispa en los ojos de Elladan, continuó. "Él fue el que rechazó el vínculo élfico, pero fue un acto de desinterés de su parte," con una sonrisa teñida levemente de acritud en sus delicados labios, Legolas miró fijamente a los ojos del gemelo frente a él. "aunque innecesario ha sido, como mi corazón ya conoce su curso. Sólo nos ha condenado a no sentir jamás la unidad que es el más alto premio al verdadero amor entre dos espíritus." Antes de que alguno pudiera comentar ante la revelación de su profundamente oculta amargura, insistió. "Haldir es solo un amigo. Aunque es el más querido de todos a mi corazón. Yo no he pensado de él en esa manera, y él tampoco de mí." Dando la espalda a los gemelos y girando sus ojos hacia el galadhel, Legolas buscó apoyo en esos nobles ojos como siempre lo hacía desde centurias pasadas. Pero lo que vio en ellos por un escaso momento antes de que el plateado elfo guardara sus emociones, lo hizo palidecer y sentirse débil de pronto, haciéndolo tambalear y a duras penas alcanzando a permanecer en pie. "Por el amor de Eru." Fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de sus súbitamente secos y temblorosos labios.

Haldir volteó su rostro lejos del Príncipe, pero demasiado tarde porque su amigo ya había leído en sus ojos lo que había ocultado tanto tiempo, y que había aflorado a la superficie de su mirada ante el cambio en la conversación que tocaba cerca de sus verdaderos deseos. Viendo que el daño ya estaba hecho, decidió al menos aminorarlo. "Nunca he buscado nada de ti, solo amistad, mellon nin. Y no lo buscaré ahora. Puedes estar en paz. Sé que tu corazón solo ansía por tu amado, y el mío es feliz en el júbilo que el tuyo disfruta."

Sin darse cuenta que había bajado su vista hacia el frío suelo de trabajada piedra, Legolas levantó su aturdida mirada azul para mirar a su amigo a los ojos. "Haldir, " sus palabras saliendo a tropezones, Legolas trató de expresar verbalmente su confusión y emociones. "Tú... nunca ... nunca dijiste..."

El noble galadhel no podía soportar ser la causa de la angustia de su amigo. Acercándose lentamente hacia el príncipe elfo lo interrumpió, y levantó un solo dedo para correrlo cariñosamente por una amada mejilla. "No digas más. Ya no importa." Viendo como su dorada estrella cerraba sus ojos ante la ligera caricia, el corazón del antiguo capitán empezó a latir aceleradamente. _Ahora o nunca_, se dijo, _esta es mi única oportunidad de beber la dulzura de sus labios. Los gemelos no me detendrán, y mi príncipe está demasiado confundido como para reaccionar si mis labios alcanzan por los suyos. Ahora o nunca_. Pero su noble corazón no lo dejaría, y su mismo espíritu se estremecía de temor ante la posibilidad de robar un beso en tal manera de su único amor. Forzándose a dar pasos hacía atrás, valientemente Haldir peleó las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos. "Ve a tu esposo, Legolas. Convéncelo de que tú puedes domar hasta un Mumakil." Se forzó a hacer humor de la situación, aunque el dolor en su corazón había superado el grado al que él estaba acostumbrado.

Abriendo sus ojos ante las palabras de su querido amigo, el joven príncipe lo vio retrocediendo, y cediendo ante su primer impulso, avanzó unos pasos para seguirlo, pero al ver a Haldir sacudir su cabeza en negación, recordó la presencia de los gemelos.

Girando completamente para encararlos, vio reflejados en los dos pares de ojos grises las lágrimas que él no se había dado cuenta rodaban desvergonzadamente por sus mejillas; levantando una mano para enjugarlas de pronto todo lo hirió como un rayo. Los gemelos sabían. Ellos sabían de los sentimientos de Haldir por él, Haldir no les había dicho, Legolas estaba totalmente seguro, entonces ellos lo habían deducido, ¿O visto? ¿Visto lo que él había sido tan ciego para ver? Entonces, las palabras de Aragorn... Inhalando profundamente en súbita comprensión, Legolas susurró a los gemelos dirigiéndose a ambos y a ninguno a la vez. "Es él ¿Verdad? Él quien piensa que lo he reemplazado en mi cama."

No era una pregunta, y aún así obtuvo una respuesta, y mientras la apenas susurrada afirmación aún colgaba en el aire, Legolas sin siquiera pensar en averiguar quien la había proferido, se apresuró a cruzar las puertas del dormitorio real, atento en alcanzar a su amado y corregir tantas mal concepciones que estaban causando indeseado dolor a muchos corazones y espíritus en los salones de piedra de la blanca ciudad.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Profundos ojos azules parpadearon peleando remanentes de sueño. Ojos que centellaron brillantemente al observar un par de color azul cielo mirando fijamente mientras despertaba. El rostro de Aragorn mostró una enorme sonrisa al ser saludado por las bellas facciones de su amado al despertar. "Meleth nin," susurrando amorosamente, el rey estiró sus brazos para atraer la rubia cabeza y bajar los delicados labios élficos hacia los suyos. Suspirando con dicha ante el delicioso contacto, Aragorn degustó los amados labios como sí sintiéndolos después de una larga ausencia. Labios acariciando labios, una lengua tímidamente trazando suaves pétalos de carne, el rey de Gondor entreabrió sus labios invitando ansiosamente a su hervenn a explorar su boca, pero los dulces labios élficos se alejaron, y temeroso de perder total contacto, Elessar Telcontar estrechó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Príncipe Consorte. "Aún no te vayas, cuil nin. Recién despierto, y sé que él... ellos pueden esperarte. Solo unos momentos más, seron vell. Solo un poco más." Murmuró urgentemente Aragorn, jalando la dorada cabeza hasta que pudo enterrar su nariz en las sedosa hebras e inundarse totalmente en el olor de su amado.

El pequeño desliz de su esposo no había pasado desapercibido a sus agudos oídos. Legolas débilmente peleó para desenredar los brazos de su amado de su cuello. Lográndolo a pesar del leve lloriqueo de protesta de su hervenn, levantó su límpida mirada para fijarla en los ojos del rey, notando una extraña brillantez en ellos mientras súbita humedad se reunía en sus órbitas. "Necesitamos hablar, Aragorn." Ya regañándose por haber sonado tan serio, Legolas observó culpablemente mientras esos amados ojos se llenaban de puro temor.

"Puedes ir, amado mío." Hablando apresuradamente, Estel giró su rostro hacia un lado para ocultar su temor y tristeza. "Sé que los asuntos del reino no se solucionan solos. Sé que te necesitan. Yo solo dormiré un poco más, y luego los gemelos me mantendrán compañía." Tratando de disfrazar su angustia, el agobiado rey volteó hacia su amado. "No hay necesidad de hablar. Toma todo el tiempo que quieras." Dudando un poco, porque no sabía si su pedido sería bien recibido, continuó. "Solo... solo quiero saber si vendrás esta noche a mí." Mirando esperanzadamente a su dorado esposo, el rey de los hombres casi contuvo su aliento esperando una anhelada afirmativa respuesta.

Viendo el inconsciente daño que había causado con su retraída conducta reflejado en esos profundos ojos azules, Legolas enmarcó el rostro de Aragorn con ambas manos, evitando así que gire a otro lado mientras hablaba lo que estaba en su corazón. "Vendré a ti esta noche, y todas las noches por venir, melmenya." Viendo la chispa de júbilo en los amados ojos, el príncipe elfo acarició delicadamente una hirsuta mejilla con sus dedos. "Te amo, deseo de mi corazón. Sólo a ti." Observando como renovada humedad volvía a nublar la mirada del postrado rey, se apresuró a agregar. "No sabía que mis acciones te afectarían tanto, meleth nin. Nunca intenté que llegara a esto."

Su corazón latiendo más rápido con cada hablada palabra, Aragorn sonrió brillantemente a su esposo, mientras con esfuerzo lograba levantar levemente su cabeza y así rozar los delicados labios, suspirando en placer en el contacto. Volviendo a descansar su cabeza en las almohadas, enredó una mano entre las doradas trenzas, regocijándose en el simple gesto. "No importa ya, mellind. Estás ahora conmigo, y todo está ya olvidado." Intentando bajar la rubia cabeza de nuevo, Aragorn se propuso a saborear los esquivos labios.

"Pero, ¿Sabes lo que olvidas, amado? ¿Entiendes de lo que estamos hablando?" Resistiendo gentilmente la presión en su nuca, Legolas miró fijamente a su esposo a los ojos.

"Lo sé, mi HojaVerde. Y.. como dije, ya está olvidado." Respondió Aragorn con un pesaroso suspiro.

"Dímelo, amado. Dime que tanto ansías olvidar. Dime que es lo que sabes."

"No puedo decirlo. Lastima pensar en eso, y mucho menos podría decirlo." Mirando implorantemente a su hervenn, Aragorn dejó caer ambas manos a sus lados, sobre la cama.

"Dímelo." Fue un susurro, pero una orden habría sido menos demandante.

Girando su rostro lejos de la implacable mirada de su dorado esposo, Aragorn musitó. "Evitas mi cama, esposo mío." Con sus manos formando puños con las cubiertas del lecho, continuó en voz apenas audible. "Evitas mi cama en favor de otro... de Haldir..."

Solo silencio recibió la queda declaración.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Legolas fue arrancado de su aturdimiento por el ligero sacudir de los hombros de su esposo, y apenas asfixiados sonidos de llanto. Reaccionando apresuradamente, Legolas volteó el rostro de su esposo hacia él y fue saludado con profundos ojos derramando su carga sobre ya empapadas mejillas.

No sintió ira, ni insulto que su esposo pensara así de él. Solo tristeza por el dolor de su hervenn, que él había traído sin querer en su afán de asegurar el bienestar de su esposo.

"No duermo con él, Aragorn. Ni he dormido antes. Paso mis noches en el estudio o en la antecámara." Viendo la súbita alegría en esos amado ojos, siguió. "Si paso las noches lejos de nuestro lecho es por temor de mí mismo. El miedo de dañarte con mi deseo, amado." Al ver a su esposo a punto de protestar, insistió. "No, meleth nin. Déjame decir todo. Ai, mi rey, tu piensas que he perdido mi deseo por ti debido a tu condición, sin embargo tú no sabes lo que haces a mí. La necesidad de mi cuerpo por el tuyo sigue igual sino más al verte maduro con mi simiente, y mis noches son plagadas por sueños de nuestros miembros enredados y respiración entrecortada." Bajando sus labios hasta rozarlos contra los del otro, Legolas susurró quedamente. "Si he dormido lejos de ti es por miedo de perder el control de mí mismo, de someterte a mis necesidades sin cuidado de tu condición, en especial cuando de un momento a otro esperamos a nuestros hijos."

El alivio reflejado en el rostro de Aragorn era evidente, tanto que trajo una amplia sonrisa a los labios de su dorado esposo. Atrayendo hacía sí esos dulces labios, el rey de la noble ciudad blanca se puso a degustarlos con placer, a la vez que expresaba alegría. "Te amo más... que a mi vida, mi HojaVerde..., y tu placer viene antes que el mío..." Hablando entre besos, trató de atraer más a su esposo contra su cuerpo. "Mi necesidad por ti... he estado tan desolado... perdóname por desconfiarte... no sé que pasó por mi cabeza... tu ausencia me hizo pensar locuras... perdóname..."

Agarrando la cabeza de Aragorn entre sus manos para parar el ataque de besos, el príncipe Consorte miró fijamente a su jadeante amado. "Te perdono, meleth nin. Aunque debería ser yo quien pidiera tu perdón por mi negligencia de ti."

"No importa, seron vell. Solo que estés aquí." Tratando exigir una vez más esos tentadores labios, Aragorn miró suplicantemente al dueño de su corazón. "Te necesito, melmenya. Tenme, hazme el amor ahora... aquí. Te necesito tanto..."

Inhalando agudamente ante la cruda necesidad que reflejaban las palabras y los ojos de su esposo, su deseo de no lastimar a su hervenn luchó con su deseo por poseerlo. "No... meleth nin." Dijo vacilantemente, sintiendo sus reservas debilitarse. "Estás muy cerca de tu fecha, sino la has pasado ya... es peligroso."

"No me niegues, mellind. Quemo por ti."

Sintiendo su sangre hervir en sus venas ante las palabras de su esposo y lanzando precaución al viento, con un brusco movimiento Legolas arrancó las mantas que cubrían el desnudo cuerpo de su amado de sus ojos. Mirando ávidamente el tembloroso y desprotegido cuerpo ante él, procedió a devorarlo con los ojos. Acariciando con su mirada cada curva, cada matiz, cada pequeña marca que adornaba ese amado cuerpo. Los fuertes brazos y musculosas piernas, la bronceada piel que ahora se estremecí y erizaba ante su apreciativa mirada, las oscuras tetillas hinchadas tentadoramente con el futuro alimento para sus niños y que ahora, en este momento, despertaban en él hambre de otro tipo; la redondeada loma del bajo vientre, exuberante con su fecundidad, atrayendo su deseo como una deliciosa manzana caída del árbol haría con su apetito. Pero lo que mantuvo su atención fue la levemente escondida columna de carne entre oscuros e íntimos rizos, firme y erecta en su deseo, caliente y sugestiva en su necesidad. La lengua de Legolas salió inconscientemente para lamer sus de súbito secos labios.

"Legolas..." La susurrada plegaria lo sacó de su contemplación, y desperdiciando no más tiempo, se puso a recorrer con sus labios lo que su mirada había devorado, reintroduciéndose con cada curva, recodo, sabor y textura del amado cuerpo; mordiendo, saboreando, adorando hasta que su maduro esposo era una temblorosa masa de nervios y pedía por alivio a gritos. Y él lo otorgó. En un solo movimiento tragando hambrientamente la dura y abrasadora carne que pedía atención. Succionando con fuerza, y ahuecando las mejillas para traer el máximo placer a su hervenn, sintiendo que lo pasaría por entero tan al fondo de su garganta a su amado estaba; y mientras con una mano mantenía las inquietamente pivoteantes caderas, otra ejercía presión con dos dedos contra la entrada al cuerpo del otro, abriéndolo firmemente para encontrar su centro de placer. El estrangulado grito de su nombre le contó que había tenido éxito, dedicándose más fervientemente a acariciar a su rey desde dentro y desde afuera, sintiendo al otro gemir y aferrarse a las sábanas en exquisito placer. Una fuerte sacudida anunció el esperado alivio, y con satisfacción sintió al otro pulsar en su garganta, mientras le otorgaba la recompensa de su líquida apreciación por sus esfuerzos, derramando su esencia en su boca, mientras él bebía sedientamente, ni una gota escapando de sus avaros labios.

Dejando la saciada carne deslizarse suavemente de su boca, Legolas derramó un rastro de besos por el vientre, el pecho llegando así hasta el sonrojado rostro de su esposo, quien tenía una feliz, si cansada sonrisa adornando sus labios. Jalando la manta sobre sus cuerpos, el príncipe elfo acomodó a su pletórico esposo como mejor podía en sus brazos. Riendo bajito susurró para sí, "Un Mumakil, en verdad."

No entendiendo a que se refería su dorado compañero, Aragorn descansó su mareada cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su hervenn. "No has tenido tu placer aún, melmenya." Aragorn dijo ansiosamente.

"No te preocupes por mí, mi rey. Tu placer ha sido mi prioridad. Yo encontraré mi alivio en otro momento" Otorgando un tierno beso en la cima de la oscura cabeza, Legolas acurrucó su mejilla sobre la cúspide.

"¿En otro momento?" Casi chilló, Elessar. "Tú no..." murmuró, antes de morderse los labios para no continuar.

Sintiendo las sospechas aún en el corazón de su hervenn, Legolas alzó su dorada cabeza y levantó una ceja inquisidoramente a su compañero.

Viendo la ominosa mirada en el rostro de su amado, Aragorn cerró su boca con un audible sonido, sabiendo sus dudas y celos infundados; pero su corazón le instaba a informar a su amado de lo que sabía. "Legolas, meleth nin. Yo te confío, pero debes saber algo que he llegado a ver con mis propios ojos. Es sobre Haldir. Él te..."

"Lo sé, seron vell. Lo sé." Interrumpiendo al otro, con un triste suspiro Legolas volvió a descender su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su amado, atrayéndolo más estrechamente contra sí.

"¿Lo sabes? Sabes que Haldir..."

"Sí. Y no hablaremos más sobre ello. Es lo mejor."

"Pero, esposo mío. Él..."

"Es lo mejor, Aragorn. Para él, para ti y para mí. Duerme, aran nin, que bien has ganado tu descanso."

Confiando en que su esposo sabía lo que era mejor para todos ellos, Elessar Telcontar se entregó a su bien merecido sueño.

------------------------------------------------------------------

El día había amanecido con grandes nubes viajando por el azulado cielo y oscureciendo el sol. El otoño haciéndose sentir en el aire, tanto como en las hojas que caían de los árboles y alfombraban la blanca ciudad.

El salón del trono, antes tan callado y solemne, ahora desbordaba bullicio por las distintas voces que querían hacerse oír. Los grandes ventanales a uno y otro lado de la gran estancia, los grande pilares de blanca piedra y las filas de severas estatuas de reyes de antaño, hacían agudo contraste con las ruidosas conversaciones y exageradas gesticulaciones de consejeros y nobles que atendían a la reunión convocada en estos grandes salones.

Legolas Thranduilion, sentado en el alto trono de Gondor bajo el dosel en forma de corona alada, miraba indolentemente a la asamblea de mortales reunidos a sus pies. Desde su sitio, en el primer peldaño de la escalinata que llevaba hacia el Príncipe Consorte, Faramir, príncipe de Ithilien y senescal de Gondor, acomodado en su sitial de piedra negra, observaba los procedimientos con menos interés que el debido; y de vez en cuando ojeando hacia arriba, detectando la débil, pero segura nota de aburrimiento en la, de otra forma, impasiva cara del bello elfo. El hijo de Denethor suspiró. Era tan simple el asunto, y sin embargo llevaban más de tres horas encerrados.

Un delegado de la ahora aliada Harad había llegado tarde en la noche solicitando una entrevista con el rey de Gondor. La audiencia le había sido concedida en un pequeño salón en el ala norte, porque a los embajadores no hay que rehusarles, más cuando es de una nación largo tiempo tenida por enemiga y recientemente atraída hacia la paz. Pero cual sería la sorpresa del embajador, que esperando al valiente y vigoroso Elessar Telcontar, en vez, vio gracilmente caminando hacia él, a una criatura de leyenda, hermoso y elegante, con una enigmática sonrisa de bienvenida en sus labios. Nadie podía culparlo por haberse quedado mirando fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Y muchos minutos después, a pesar de una admonitoria aclaración de garganta por parte de uno de los guardias en la puerta, y la pequeña conmoción hecha a propósito por otro, seguía mirando fijamente, aún frente al ominoso ceño que empezaba a arrugar la bella frente élfica de su anfitrión.

El haradrim no entendía como habiendo venido a ver al regidor de la Blanca Ciudad, de pronto, ahora se encontraba en la subyugante presencia de uno de sus más adorados dioses. Al que rendían culto todo el año, pero más aún en los primeros días de mayo, donde ellos bailaban alrededor de fogatas hechas en altas colinas rodeadas de frondosos bosques, cuando la tierra rebosaba de vida, cuando el suelo es fertilizado, y las doncellas casaderas encuentran a su futuro compañero. El dorado dios más reverenciado en su tierra se paraba frente a él, ¿Qué había hecho para obtener tal bendición? No lo sabía. Ni desperdició tiempo en preguntas, y al fin dándose cuenta que había estado mirando fijamente por largo tiempo, y estaba empezando a importunar a su dios, hizo lo cualquier Haradrim hubiera hecho en su lugar. Cayó de rodillas y lo adoró.

Los azules ojos del príncipe consorte se abrieron inmensamente ante las acciones del recién llegado, y lanzando una suplicante mirada a los guardias cerca de las puertas, Legolas se puso a convencer al hombre del sur que él no era ningún dios de los hombres, sino el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor. Difícil hazaña, considerando la persistencia del embajador a pesar de las afirmaciones de los guardias y las exigencias del dorado elfo. _Por Elbereth, ¿Acaso este hombre nunca ha visto un elfo?_ Pensó levemente incomodado el elfo silvano. Y la mirada de adoración en los ojos de ese hombre le contó que efectivamente la respuesta era no. Al final tuvo que sonreír. Era una anécdota con que distraer a su amado, más cuando se la contó una vez retornado a sus cuartos, cual sería su sorpresa al ver que a su esposo, el hecho no le había causado ninguna gracia.

Al final, habían alcanzado a sacar al abierto el motivo de la venida del emisario. La reaparición de un solitario pirata en los puertos de Umbar, y la necesidad de atraparlo. La decisión había sido simple. Formar una pequeña coalición de los mejores guerreros de Gondor, experimentados en travesías marítimas, y mandarlos a cazar el errante corsario. Más el príncipe consorte no queriendo dejar de lado al alto consejo de Gondor, los había reunido la mañana siguiente para enterarlos de los hechos, y arreglar los detalles. Ya iban más tres horas de demasiado minuciosos detalles...

Decidiendo que un alto estaba en orden para detener toda la absurda habla sonando en el aire, Legolas abruptamente se levantó del trono de reyes, y empezó a descender las gradas lentamente, mirando a todos y a ninguno a la vez. Todo sonido inmediatamente llegó a un alto, mientras todos observaban al hermoso Príncipe Consorte haciendo su grácil camino hacia ellos. Faramir se levantó también, y trazó su camino para interceptar el de su príncipe y así unirse a él, para hablar algún sentido en los otros; cuando de pronto, con un fuerte ruido, las puertas estallaron abiertas.

"Su alteza." El joven paje hizo su apurado camino dentro del gran salón, no importándole que estaba siendo observado por los más altos nobles del reino. Su única meta, alcanzar al príncipe Consorte. "Su alteza. Debe apresurarse." Llegando a un abrupto alto frente a su señor, el niño empujó las palabras fuera de su jadeante boca. "El rey está en labor..."

Antes de que el mensaje fuera llevado en su totalidad, una dorada nube atravesó el espacio hacia las amplias puertas, seguido por un apresurado senescal. Los nobles y el pequeño paje fueron dejados detrás mirando tras los ausentes en total estupor.

Todo en su mundo se reducía a total y casi insoportable dolor. Personas corriendo de un lado a otro, las voces inquiriendo preguntas, las manos tocándolo, todo era una nube difusa de otro tiempo y lugar, porque él solo podía sentir el tremendo dolor que retorcía su cuerpo, y lo dejaba sin fuerzas, débil, sin ganas de luchar a través de la terrible agonía que estaba padeciendo.

Todo había empezado bien esa mañana. Su hervenn teniendo que levantarse temprano para asistir a una reunión de consejo, y él se había quedado extrañando el calor del amado cuerpo de su príncipe a su lado. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que todo empezó. Los dolores llegando poco a poco, intermitentes, y no tan fuertes; pero rápidamente fueron incrementándose en frecuencia y fuerza, al final teniendo que llamar a alguien para que lo socorriera.

Él siempre supo que sería doloroso, que el momento en que sus hijos vieran la luz sería uno de los días más tormentosos de su vida. Eowyn, la doncella guerrera de Rohan y esposa de su senescal, le había dicho que esperar, del dolor, del completo proceso del embarazo. Pero nunca pensó que llegara a tanto. Que un acto como era traer los frutos del amor por su HojaVerde al mundo, fuera tan doloroso... tan insoportable...

Donde estaba su esposo, su amado. Él sabía que no podía continuar un momento más sin su príncipe a su lado, prestándole su fuerza y determinación. Sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, como la inconciencia empezaba a jalarlo hacia la oscuridad. Como curador, él mismo, sabía que no se debía rendir, que debería permanecer despierto. Pero era tan tentador solo dejarse llevar, y con esto el dolor desaparecería... Si solo Legolas estuviera a su lado, él lucharía...

Había una fuerte voz gritando casi en su oído. Tratando de enfocar sus ojos pareció distinguir a uno de los gemelos, pero no podía estar seguro y menos saber cual de ellos era. La voz sonaba apremiante y una mano estaba sacudiéndolo ligeramente del hombro. No entendía lo que decía. El dolor era demasiado y le costaba mucho esfuerzo concentrarse. Aparte del tormento sacudiendo su cuerpo, solo un pensamiento estaba en su mente, y sus secos labios trataron de expresarlo forzando una palabra "Legolas." Pidió. Un ruego. Y esperó que su hermano adoptivo entendiera. ¿Dónde estaba su amado?

Extrañamente sentía que el insoportable dolor iba recediendo, y su cuerpo se sentí extrañamente adormecido, y el ansía de rendirse al olvido crecía más fuerte con cada momento. _No_, se dijo con sus últimas reservas de energía, _Por Legolas, por mis hijos, ellos deben de ver la luz de anor, y mi hervenn debe conocer la dicha de la paternidad aún si yo no permanezco a su lado. Debe resistir un poco más..._

De pronto lo vio. Una dorada luz acercándose a él, y a pesar de sintiéndose absorbido por la negrura de la inconciencia, su corazón saltó en júbilo al reconocer a su bello príncipe que por fin llegaba a su lado. Sintió las delicadas manos acariciando su rostro, las reconfortante palabras susurradas urgentemente en sus oídos. Sí entendía las palabras de su amado, él le contaba que lo amaba, que resistiera un poco más, que pronto todo acabaría y ellos tendrían dos hermosos niños en sus brazos.

Sintió una corriente de fuerza inundarlo súbitamente, y las nubes cubriendo sus ojos se levantaron, sus oídos se aclararon; y con esto llegó la perfecta cara de su hervenn a su completa visión. Sus preocupados ojos azules, las líneas de tensión cubriendo ese bello rostro mientras acunaba su cansada cabeza en sus manos y desparramaba ligeros besos en su frente y su rostro. Y con la claridad, el dolor volvió con completa fuerza. Su cuerpo sacudiéndose en los brazos de su príncipe. Pero ahora el dolor no era insoportable, no mientras su amado esposo estuviera a su lado y él supo entonces que pase lo que pase todo iba a estar bien.

"¿Porque ha entrado en labor? Solo tiene once meses. ¿No dijeron que su tiempo sería doce meses como el de las doncellas élficas?" Legolas inquirió urgentemente a los gemelos, no soportando la visión de su rey retorciéndose de dolor. Sentándose en la cama al lado de su amado, con sus bellos ojos azules amplios y asustados, mientras con sus manos y caricias buscaba una manera de mitigar el doloroso tormento.

"No estábamos seguros, Legolas. Pero su tiempo ha llegado. Los pequeños quieren conocer a sus padres, y tenemos que ayudarlos a salir." Elladan giró su inquieta mirada hacia su gemelo, un profundo ceño de preocupación arrugando su bella frente.

Con un paño húmedo, Legolas empezó a limpiar el sudor que se formaba en la frente de su doliente esposo, a la vez que dulces palabras de amor y animo fluían de sus delicados labios y su espíritu. Con cada grito de Aragorn que alcanzaba sus oídos, el príncipe elfo sentía su corazón apretarse, y aunque una de sus finas manos estaba siendo estrujada fuertemente por una sólida mano de su esposo, el único dolor del que estaba conciente era el sufrimiento de su espíritu al tener que observar la agonía de su hervenn.

Las palabras del hijo de Elrond atrajeron su atención, su mente lentamente empezando a entender su significado. "¿Ayudarlos a salir?" Volteando su bello rostro afligido, Legolas miró fijamente a un gemelo y luego al otro. "¿Eso quiere decir que mi hervenn no ha desarrollado un pasaje para el nacimiento de mis hijos?"

"No, Legolas. No hay un canal de nacimiento." Elrohir miró nerviosamente al dorado edhel, y luego a su hermano buscando apoyo allí. "Nosotros tenemos que abrir un camino para los niños. Tenemos que forzar una abertura en su vientre así que tus hijos puedan salir."

El príncipe Consorte palideció al escuchar a Elrohir. Las palabras resonando fuertemente en su cabeza como si hubieran sido gritadas en su mismo oído. Sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar y la habitación comenzó a girar, el príncipe elfo perdiendo la coordinación de su cuerpo, cayendo de lado al sentir el pánico abrazando su corazón.

Fuertes brazos evitaron su segura colisión con el piso. Un sólido cuerpo lo sostuvo hasta que pudo encontrar su balance y levantar su húmeda mirada hacia el preocupado rostro de su amigo.

Haldir permanecía fiel a su lado.

"Ten fe, Lass bain. Todo va a salir bien." Mirando fijamente dentro de los ojos de su amado príncipe elfo, Haldir vertió toda la fortaleza que podía conllevar en su mirada, brindándosela libremente a su desesperado amigo. Sonriendo débilmente, el galadhel depositó un dulce beso en la bella frente de Legolas y se retiró detrás de los gemelos, esperando permanece en segundo plano y solo intervenir cuando su dorada estrella lo necesitara.

Sintiéndose extrañamente fortalecido por las palabras y acciones de su plateado amigo, Legolas giró su determinada mirada a los gemelos, aún mientras tenía ambas manos entrelazadas con los de su esposo. "Hagan lo que deben para salvar la vida de mi esposo y mis pequeños. Pero antes déjenme levantar mi voz en ruego a la Alta Señora, para que los guíe a través de esta temerosa senda."

Una voz clara y melodiosa inundó el aire, y los que la escucharon contuvieron su aliento, hipnotizados, por miedo a que cualquier leve sonido la interrumpiera y cesara.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, si nef aearon!"

Mientras el miedo empezaba a inundar su corazón de nuevo, la voz del dorado elfo, pura y cristalina, fue teñida con angustia y desesperación. Implorante, suplicando protección de la Iluminadora de Estrellas.

A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon

sí di-nguruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos!

Mientras las últimas notas de la súplica del príncipe aún tintineaban en el aire, una brillante luz inundó la habitación, cegando a los cuatro elfos momentáneamente. Cuando al fin pudieron utilizar sus ojos, una increíble visión los esperaba.

Vestida en ropas que chispeaban como las estrellas mismas, en el centro de la habitación se paraba la más hermosa doncella que jamás habían visto. Cabello largo como el firmamento de noche, chispeando con cada movimiento que tomaba, mientras empezaba a caminar dirigiéndose al lecho de dolor. Elladan, Elrohir y Haldir cayeron de rodillas cuando la doncella paso a sus lados, más Legolas, levantándose de la cama y olvidando todo a su alrededor, se paró alto y orgulloso ante la hermosa visitante quien se detuvo cuando llegó frente a él.

Plantando maravillados y suplicantes ojos en el rostro de la Dama, Legolas soportó la brillantez del iluminado rostro, y el fuego en las pupilas que refulgían como anor mismo. "Mi Señora. Ayúdanos." Susurró con voz lastimera, inclinando la cabeza al fin, su mentón descansando en su pecho.

Sintiendo suaves y gentiles dedos levantando su rostro, los acongojados ojos del príncipe elfo se volvieron a posar sobre la resplandeciente faz, y con un corazón llenado de esperanza, vio una subyugante sonrisa. "Mi bello niño," la voz era exquisita, como el tintineo de pequeñas campanitas en el viento. "Siempre he estado velando por ti y los tuyos. ¿Pensaste que te iba a abandonar ahora?" El bello rostro haciendo un gracioso mohín, la dulce voz juguetonamente reprensiva. "Que poca fe, niño del bosque. Deberías escuchar más seguido a las palabras de tu sabio amigo, querido a Alatariel," Girando su rostro hacia el galadhel, quien enrojeció bajo la chispeante mirada, la Iluminadora de Estrellas le dedicó una gentil sonrisa. "No me he olvidado de ti tampoco, hijo del bosque de oro. Tu fe en mi será ampliamente recompensada."

Volviendo su atención hacia el Príncipe Consorte, Varda, esposa de Manwe, continuó. "Yo te he dado este regalo, HojaVerde, y ahora he venido para entregártelo en tus propias manos. Si he tardado, mi niño, fue porque quería escuchar tu dulce voz llamándome, ya que desde que mi regalo ha sido otorgado, atesoras tus canciones sólo para tu amado. ¡Me has tenido olvidada!"

Ante la expresión de genuino horror y consternación en el bello rostro del elfo del bosque, dulce risa erupcionó de perfectos labios, y los corazones de todos fueron alegrados y reconfortados de inmediato, tanto era el poder de Elbereth Siempre Blanca. "No te preocupes, pequeño. Yo también atesoro mis canciones solo para mi Señor; y Eru, el Único, a veces tiene causa de queja." Riendo aún ante las distintas expresiones de confusión en los rostros élficos a su alrededor, Varda se inclinó sobre el lecho del doliente. "Aunque te prometo, mi dorado niño, que una vez que mores en Eldamar, entonaré un lay en honor a tu gran fortaleza."

Enfocando su compasiva mirada sobre la retorciente figura en la cama, la Dama observó la sufriente expresión desfigurando el antes solemne rostro de Elessar. Ojos apretadamente cerrados, labios puestos en una apretada línea de los cuales de vez en cuando escapaban agudos gritos, y una estirada mano alcanzando por algo o alguno. _Con seguridad su hervenn_, la valier meditó. Aparentemente Aragorn no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y con certeza la presencia de la Dama no había sido registrada en sus nublados sentidos. Tanto era su dolor.

Elbereth se inclinó sobre el lecho aún más, y con una delicada mano tocó una de las mejillas, mientras su cálido y fragante aliento soplaba sobre el acongojado rostro y le daba paz. "Duerme tranquilo, Rey de los Hombres. Cuando despiertes todo habrá terminado."

Todos observaron como el doliente rostro se relajaba y adquiría una expresión de profundo descanso en sueño. El corazón de Legolas empezó a latir más rápido, mientras sus temores empezaban a cobrar vida de nuevo. "Mi Señora..." empezó, más fue silenciado por una benevolente sonrisa.

"Tranquilízate, pequeño. Tu hervenn duerme, pero pronto despertará como ansía tu corazón."

Girando una vez más hacia el hombre en el lecho, las manos de Varda se posaron sobre el abultado vientre, y un brillo empezó a esparcirse por todo el cuerpo del rey dormido. Brillo que creció en intensidad y cubrió enteramente el cuerpo en la cama, bloqueando la vista de los demás. "Acércate, dorado niño."

Legolas obedeció la voz, y escudando sus ojos del intenso brillo se paró junto a su protectora. Confiaba enteramente en ella, a pesar de que su amado estaba oculto a sus ojos.

"Sostén a tu primogénito, HojaVerde."

Viendo por el rabillo del ojo a la Dama enderezarse y extenderle algo, con un corazón abrumado de júbilo y amor, Legolas distinguió una pequeña forma, y apresuradamente extendió sus brazos donde su primer hijo fue depositado seguramente. Inmediatamente los pequeños pulmones explotaron a la vida, llenando la habitación con un sonoro llanto que solo trajo dicha a todos los corazones reunidos.

Recuperando su juicio, Haldir apresuradamente se levantó alejándose, y regresó yendo inmediatamente al lado de Legolas con una suave manta para el precioso retoño. El príncipe elfo le agradeció con una deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras envolvía al niño quien poco a poco se iba calmando.

"Y aquí está tu segundo hijo, mi niño." Con esto Elbereth giró hacía el hijo de Thranduil, acunando otra pequeña forma en sus magníficos brazos. La cegadora luz empezó a difuminarse, dejando solo la durmiente figura en la cama, quien parecía relajada y en completo reposo. Los ojos de Legolas examinaron concienzudamente la figura de su amado, y viendo que todo estaba en orden su mirada retornó a la Dama.

"Mi señora."

La valier sonrió dulcemente al niño del bosque, y bajó su augusta mirada sobre la contoneante pequeña forma en sus brazos. "Y una especial bendición recae sobre tu segundo hijo, Legolas. Mi regalo a ti." Y con esto la Dama bajó su cabeza y otorgó un delicado beso sobre la pequeñísima frente del bebe. "Puedas tu ser la alegría de tus padres," y más bajito agregó, así que ninguno escuchara solo el pequeñito. "Y ser la salvación de uno de ellos."

Con esto Elbereth Gilthoniel extendió sus blancos brazos hacia el príncipe Consorte, quien con delicadeza pasó su primogénito a Haldir, para acoger a su segundo, pero no-menos querido, niño dentro de sus amorosos brazos.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Fuerte llanto fue lo que lentamente lo trajo a la conciencia. Sus sentidos placenteramente ocupados en profundo sueño, no resistiendo el jalón hacia el mundo real. Sus ojos lentamente abriéndose encontraron un par de ojos azul cielo que lo miraban intensamente. Aragorn sintió los suaves labios de su esposo besar castamente los suyos.

"Buenos días."

Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente adolorido y ligero, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que el peso que había cargado por once meses estaba ausente, dejándolo desacostumbradamente vacío. "Legolas," urgentemente habló Aragorn, temiendo lo peor. "Nuestros hijos..."

"Están bien, meleth nin." Interrumpió el príncipe inmediatamente, apaciguando a su amado. "Nuestros gemelos están sanos, y por lo que puedes escuchar muy animados." Gesticulando a Elladan y Elrohir, quienes corrientemente tenían a los pequeños en brazos y estaban haciendo desesperados intentos para calmarlos, les pidió que se acercaran.

Viendo a sus hijos por la primera vez, Aragorn intentó incorporarse del lecho. Más fue detenido por una firme mano de su esposo. Legolas tomó el niño que le alcanzaba Elladan y lo presentó a su esposo. "Este es nuestro primogénito, hervenn nin." Y con esto delicadamente bajó al pequeñito dentro de los aguardantes brazos de su esposo, quien saludó a su hijo con una sonrisa y lo bendijo con un beso en una menuda frente.

"Eldarion." Dijo Aragorn firmemente. Ante la confundida expresión en el rostro del elfo del bosque, repitió. "Eldarion. Debe de llamarse Eldarion. Hijo de los Eldar. Tu hijo, meleth nin."

Legolas le obsequió una deleitada sonrisa, mientras bajaba su rostro y posaba un suave beso en la frente de su ahora silencioso pequeño, y uno más cálido en los labios de su amado. "Eldarion debe ser, entonces." Mientras tanto Elrohir había depositado a su segundo niño en sus brazos, y el príncipe elfo hizo la introducción debida. "Y este es nuestro segundo hijo." Mirando a su amado con chispeantes ojos, traviesamente inquirió. "¿Ya tienes un nombre para nuestro pequeñito, seron vell?"

Elessar lo miró confundidamente antes de sacudir su cabeza. "No, meleth nin. Además como tomé el privilegio de nombrar a nuestro primogénito, pienso que tú debes de elegir." Concluyó tímidamente.

Legolas miró pensativamente a su niño en sus brazos, meditando sobre un nombre que hiciera justicia al júbilo que la llegada de sus hijos traía a su corazón y lo que sus presencias representaban en sus vidas. "Dúnedhel." Al fin dijo. "Porque a nacido de un hijo de los Dúnedain y un elfo de la Tierra Media."

Los ojos del rey de Gondor brillaron ante la elección de su esposo, posándose en la diminuta figura acunada en los brazos del príncipe, mientras el dorado edhel bendecía su segundo nacido con un delicado beso en la diminuta frente. "Es un nombre perfecto, cuil nin."

Sin previo aviso ambos, Eldarion y Dúnedhel al unísono, explotaron en llanto, haciendo sobresaltar levemente a ambos padres. "Creo que ya es hora de su primera comida." La divertida voz de Elrohir razonó, al ver como los padres primerizos trataban de calmar a sus hijos por todos los medios posibles, sin éxito alguno.

Todos los ojos giraron para posarse en Aragorn, quien tragó audiblemente al comprender lo que las palabras significaban. Mirando suplicantemente a su esposo, Elessar transmitió su incomodidad.

Entendiendo a la perfección a su amado, Legolas yació su firme mirada sobre los otros elfos. "Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir. Les estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por mi esposo y por mí. Los veré en la cena."

Entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje del príncipe como una despedida. Los tres elfos expresaron sus buenos deseos a la pareja real y empezaron a salir silenciosamente, pero no rápidamente suficiente que una risita ahogada pudo ser escuchada, lo cual causó un sonrojo en el ex montaraz. Por lo que se oía, Elrohir estaba disfrutando con la situación en grande.

"No lo tomes en serio, meleth nin." Consoló Legolas, "Sabes que los gemelos siempre han tratado de hallar el lado divertido a todo." Mirando expectantemente a su esposo, el Príncipe Consorte esperó el comienzo de la comida de Eldarion, quien estaba en los brazos del rey. Mientras los minutos pasaban y nada parecía suceder a pesar del continuada llanto, el elfo arqueó una dorada ceja inquisidoramente a su esposo. "¿Qué sucede, seron vell? ¿Por qué la espera?"

Moviéndose incómodamente en su lecho, Aragorn se ruborizó aún más si era posible. "Yo... ehm... tú... ¿Podrías... darte la vuelta?

Mirando fijamente con ampliados ojos a su esposo, Legolas iba a empezar a protestar. Pero viendo la genuina humillación en el amado rostro, lo pensó mejor. "Claro, hervenn."

Dándole la espalda a Aragorn, Legolas se puso a mirar y tratar de distraer al pequeñito en sus brazos. Sus agudos oídos élficos inmediatamente atrapando el cese del llanto de Eldarion, el sobresaltado jadeo de su rey, sin duda al contacto de su hijo con su sensitiva piel, y los ávidos sonidos de succión de su diminuta boca. No pudo menos que sonreír con satisfacción para sí mismo.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que una sumisa voz lo llamara. "Legolas. Pásame a Dúnedhel."

Girando prestamente, Legolas contempló a Eldarion ahora dormido en los brazos de su esposo, y el levemente hinchado pezón en el pecho de su amado. Los ojos del príncipe elfo se oscurecieron con pasión, y una rosada lengua salió a lamer sus de súbito secos labios.

Aragorn, al ver la predatoria mirada en los ojos de su esposo, volvió a sentir como la sangre subía de nuevo a sus mejillas. Pasando apresuradamente, pero cuidadosamente a Eldarion dentro de los brazos de Legolas, acogió en los suyos a su segundo hijo. Esta vez Legolas no le dio la espalda, ni Aragorn lo pidió.

Observando atentamente el rostro de su esposo mientras su hijo se alimentaba, Legolas vio las leves muecas de incomodidad, e inquietos movimientos mientras su amado trataba de acostumbrarse a este inusual acto.

Al fin Dúnedhel cayó dormido también, y Legolas gentilmente llevó primero a Eldarion y luego su segundo niño a sus previamente preparadas cunas. Volviendo al lado de su esposo, vio como este comenzaba a cubrirse, más Legolas lo detuvo. "Aún te falta alimentar a uno más."

Aragorn lo miró con confundidos ojos, antes de observar como la mirada de su esposo estaba pegada a sus sensitivos pezones. Estremeciéndose con anticipación, pero sintiéndose muy cansado, Aragorn empezó a protestar. "Legolas, Yo..."

Sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo, el príncipe elfo se apresuró a reasegurarlo. "No te preocupes, meleth. Seré rápido. Solo lo suficiente para apaciguar mi hambre, si no saciarla."

Y con eso, Legolas zambulló su dorada cabeza hacía el pecho de su amado, quien gimió inconscientemente ante las deliciosas sensaciones que despertaba la ávida lengua de su esposo. _Es tan diferente de alimentar a mis hijos_, pensó; antes de que todo pensamiento huyera de su cabeza.

Legolas embromó la punta de cada uno de los pezones hasta que estuvieran duros y firmes. Alejándose levemente para admirar su trabajo, sopló levemente sobre uno, antes de atacar al otro con súbita voracidad, succionando vigorosamente como sí su vida dependiera de ello, jalando el líquido sustento, cálido y exquisito, dentro de sí mismo, llenando con dicha su corazón tanto como su estómago.

Aragorn gritó fuertemente ante la levemente dolorosa, pero definitivamente placentera sensación. Su cuerpo débilmente arqueándose para ofrecer más de sí a su ansioso hervenn y enredando sus frenéticos dedos entre sedosas hebras del dorado cabello.

Con un audible sonido su dorado esposo dejo el abusado pezón para pasar al otro, y Aragorn pensó que su esposo lo succionaría seco, tanto era el empeño que ponía. Su cuerpo temblando levemente de la miríada de inesperadas sensaciones recorriéndolo, el rey se entregó placenteramente y en abandono al acto de ser bebido y disfrutado.

Dejando al fin el hinchado pezón, Legolas le dio una última lamida, y subió su rostro a la altura de su esposo, para darle un cálido beso. "Uhmm, gracias mi rey. La comida estuvo exquisita."

Sintiéndose inmensamente cansado, Aragorn solo alcanzó a sonreír débilmente, antes de rendirse a un muy merecido sueño, acunado en los brazos de su amoroso, y ahora saciado príncipe.

--------------------------------------------------

Notas

Valaroma – el cuerno de Oromë

Hathol-edhellen – Hacha élfica.

Firiel – Doncella mortal

Vain Maethor – Hermoso guerrero.

Himno a Elbereth: "Oh! Elbereth quien enciende las estrellas, de brillante cristal inclinado cae con luz como joyas desde el cielo en lo alto la gloria de la hueste estelar. A tierras remotas he mirado a lo lejos, y ahora a ti, Fanuilos, brillante espíritu vestido siembre en blanco, aquí te cantaré desde más allá del Mar, desde más allá del ancho y hendido Mar."

La segunda parte es lo que grita Sam cuando se enfrenta a Ella la Araña: "Oh Elbereth Iluminadora de Estrellas desde el cielo observando a lo lejos, a ti te imploro ahora en la sombra de (el terror a) la muerte. Oh mira hacia mí, Siempre Blanca."

Pueden consultar está página para más info: http/tolkien. Galadriel en quenya

Aran nin – Rey mío.

Melmenya – Amor mío (Quenya)

Cuil nin – Mi vida

Mumakil – Olifante.

Lass bain – Bella hoja

Laiqualasse - HojaVerde

Anor - sol

Aran i Gondor – Rey de Gondor

Oromë – Vala

Valaróma – Cuerno de Oromë

Hervenn – esposo (élfico)

Mellind – Querido corazón.

Seron vell – amado.

Elleth – doncella, mujer elfa

Maer aur – Buenos días.

Bereth – Esposo (a)

Ada – Papá

Adar – Padre

Fea – Espíritu

Elbereth – Varda

hervenn nin – Esposo mío

Meleth nin – Mi amor.


	3. Los Designios de Eru

**Capítulo 3**: **Los Designios de Eru**

Dos hermosos niños con ojos azules eran la alegría del reino de Gondor.

Eldarion tenía los ojos azul cielo de su dorado adar, y los cabellos negros, que recordaban a los del rey, aunque lacios y sedosos como los del príncipe consorte. Más Dúnedhel tenía los ojos azul profundo de Elessar, con los cabellos negros y ondeados como él, pero más suaves y finos como los del hijo de Thranduil.

Niños más amados por sus padres no había, y aunque el rey de Gondor, una vez recuperado, volvió a sus funciones reales; siempre estaba al pendiente de sus hijos junto con su esposo élfico. Las niñeras de los pequeños príncipes a veces tenían menos trabajo, ya que la frecuencia en que la pareja real veía y atendía a sus niños era grande.

Cuando los pequeños cumplieron un año de edad, las sospechas de Legolas fueron confirmadas. Los pequeños crecían en buena forma y salud, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba se notaba más la diferencia entre ellos. Gemelos idénticos eran, más la diferencia entre ellos era que uno era mortal y el otro un elfo.

Legolas lo había vislumbrado desde el primer momento en que posó sus bellos ojos sobre su segundo hijo. La luz de los edhil brillaba en las tenuemente coloreadas pupilas de su niño, más lo había descartado como un anhelado deseo en la felicidad de la paternidad. Pero, mientras los meses pasaban, ante sus mismos ojos vio como físicamente Eldarion se desarrollaba más rápidamente que su hermano, aunque en intelecto los dos iban a la par.

Lo primero que percibió el Príncipe Consorte fue el sutil cambio en las pequeñas orejas. Cuando nacieron Eldarion y Dúnedhel tenían las orejas redondeadas y levemente arrugadas que los recién nacidos poseen, pero el tiempo se encargó de hacer las pequeñas orejitas del primogénito firmemente redondeadas, mientras que las de su hermano adquirieron la inherente afilada punta característica de la raza élfica. El corazón de Legolas tembló.

Cuando los pequeños cumplieron cinco años, las diferencias aumentaron. La estatura de Eldarion superó la de su gemelo, pero las facciones de Dúnedhel se tornaron más finas y bellas, el hijo de Legolas sin duda, y su visión más aguda. La bendición de Elbereth se había manifestado. Las puertas de Valinor estarían abiertas para Dúnedhel.

Aunque Aragorn hace años lo había aceptado, Legolas se había rehusado a aceptarlo hasta estar del todo seguro. Conforme pasaban los años, él observaba cercanamente el crecimiento y desarrollo de sus hijos, supervisaba su educación y estaba al tanto de sus juegos y pasatiempos. Aunque Elessar era de nuevo el rey de Gondor en funciones, el Príncipe todavía tenía muchas ocupaciones en el reino como para ocupar mucho de su tiempo, más ante todo estaban sus hijos, siempre haciendo tiempo para ellos, donde para el rey era a veces totalmente imposible.

Cuando los pequeños cumplieron diez años, ya habían mostrado sus preferencias y gustos a sus amorosos padres. Eldarion estaba inclinado al conocimiento. Siempre escuchando anécdotas e historias contadas por sus mayores, y su favorita siendo "La Guerra del Anillo", y aunque ya le había sido contada muchas veces por sus padres; siempre que venían a Gondor sus tíos Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk, más conocidos como Merry y Pippin por la pareja real, Eldarion los convencía de que contaran la historia de nuevo, jalando a su gemelo con él, pues siempre que escuchaba a los hobbits narrar el cuento escuchaba algo nuevo y maravilloso. Aunque Dúnedhel siempre le decía que sus tíos de la Comarca aumentaban y exageraban la historia, Eldarion nunca dejaba de sorprenderse como Merry y Pippin habían vencido solos a una horda de Uruk hai y al mago malvado llamado Saruman, que dicen que era muy poderoso, bueno con la ayuda de una docena de árboles, pero¿Qué mucha ayuda podrían haber sido los árboles sino para dar frutos? A Eldarion no le importaba, solo que tenía por tíos a dos héroes de la Tierra Media y él estaba muy orgulloso de ellos.

Otra historia era cuando venía de visita su tío Gimli, hijo de Gloin, señor de las Cavernas Centellantes. Ahí era Dúnedhel él que quería oír la historia de "La Guerra del Anillo", porque aunque a regañadientes, el enano una vez que empezaba el cuento lo trabajaba como hacía con las piedras preciosas, delicadamente y con esmero, y siempre su ada élfico era mencionado con respeto y cariño. Y Dúnedhel seguía a su tío Gimli también porque le interesaba mucho esa hacha que portaba a todos lados. Una vez había entrado de madrugada a la habitación del señor enano y vio como el hacha dormía a su lado en la cama, y hasta abrigada con las mantas. Desde ahí se había sentido intrigado, y no paró hasta que su tío gruñón, como lo llamaban en secreto su hermano y él porque su dorado adar sin duda se enfadaría, había empezado a enseñarle a empuñar el arma que más amaban los enanos. Mucho para la consternación de Legolas, quien decía que nunca escucharía el fin de esto si Thranduil se enteraba.

Así el príncipe heredero, como ya se lo conocía a Eldarion, tenía preferencia por los estudios, aunque no dejaba de lado el entrenamiento físico que le proveía personalmente su rey padre; y Dúnedhel tenía preferencia por.. uhmm... el hacha, aunque no dejaba de lado sus estudios, donde a veces Legolas los instruía porque no había quien más les enseñara a los niños la historia de sus parientes élficos. Y entretanto el Príncipe Consorte seguía intentando convencer a Eldarion que el Señor de los Gamos y el Señor de Alforzada, o sea Merry y Pippin no habían derrotado a Sauron, ni destruido el Anillo único, sino que fue un Mediano llamado Frodo; y a Dúnedhel tratando de fomentarle el amor al arco, inherente a los elfos del bosque, mientras tratando de evitar que durmiera con su pequeña hacha, cortesía de su querido tío Gimli. Aragorn solo sonreía ante las ocurrencias de sus pequeños, más Legolas ya había perdido varios dorados mechones a causa de su frustración. ¡Quién entiende a los enanos!

Cuando su tío Samsagaz Gamyi venía de visita a Gondor, los principitos eran los mejores comportados niños de la Tierra Media, ya que al alcalde de la Comarca le gustaba todas las cosas muy ordenadas y en su sitio, si ustedes me entienden.

Más cuando su tío de Ithilien, Haldir hijo de Halathil venía de visita, los gemelos estaban en la gloria, porque decían que ser más hermoso que el elfo silvano no había, claro que su dorado ada no contaba porque después de todo era su ada... Rumil y Orophin, hermanos de Haldir, decían que los pequeños opinaban así porque el galadhel confabulaba con los niños jugando bromas a los demás, y que a veces hablaba a Legolas en no castigando a los gemelos cuando estos eran hallados culpables; claro que ellos no mencionaban que también corrían con los gemelos cuando tenían oportunidad, y jugaban bromas como niños pequeños. Aunque era divertido ver al orgulloso ex capitán de Lothlorien corriendo con los niños, ágil y elegante, y reuniéndose con ellos mientras observaban al siguiente blanco de su siguiente gran broma.

Pobre Faramir, quien una vez fue la victima del trío élfico, y que nunca más volvió a ver su favorita capa, al menos no en el color que era originalmente cuando la adquirió.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron grandes suficiente para viajar, el príncipe consorte empezó a ausentarse de la Blanca Ciudad en compañía de sus pequeños, mucho para el descontento de Aragorn quien quería a su compañero élfico siempre a su lado. Legolas argumentaba que los niños necesitaban ver y conocer las tierras a su alrededor, y su esposo accedía porque no había nada que podía negarle a su encantador príncipe.

Y así cuando los gemelos cumplieron catorce años humanos empezaron a viajar. Una de sus primeras vistas fue la ciudad costera de Dol Amroth donde Imrahil, noble príncipe era señor. Hermoso y alegre era este señor príncipe, y aunque la bella ciudad estaba muy cerca al mar para el gusto de Legolas, porque despertaba enterradas ansías en su corazón, siempre era un gusto hablar con Imrahil. Dicho príncipe exigía ser descendiente de Mithrellas a través de veintiún generaciones, y Legolas le creía porque podía percibir la sangre élfica que corría por sus venas, aunque diluida con cada generación. Y además había conocido a Mithrellas y era un gusto para el dorado elfo hablar de una querida y extrañada amiga.

Rohan y las cavernas centelleantes presenciaron el arribo del Príncipe Consorte y sus vástagos siguiente, mucho para el júbilo de Eomer rey, ya que conocía el amor de los principitos por los caballos, y que mejor lugar que La Marca, la tierra de los Señores de los Caballos. Y cuando fueron a Aglarond, las cavernas del señor enano, por supuesto Dúnedhel estaba feliz de ver a su tío Gimli... y su hacha.

Pero donde más viajaba Legolas mientras sus hijos crecían y aún sin ellos, era la Tierra de Ithilien, donde una colonia de elfos estaba asentada y floreciendo, y donde Haldir era señor. Último bastión de los elfos en la Cuarta Edad, la colonia en Ithilien era un puerto élfico para todos aquellos Primeros Nacidos que aún querían permanecer en la Tierra Media, ya que el Valle Oculto de Rivendell y el Bosque de oro de Lothlorien estaban desiertos; y se decía que la gente de Thranduil en Eryn Lasgalen había abandonado al fin el refugio de los árboles para ir más allá del mar.

Siempre ansioso por estar entre sus parientes, Legolas hacía un viaje anual que podía durar desde una semana hasta un mes, algunas veces en compañía de Aragorn, en otras con los gemelos, aunque más frecuentemente con Dúnedhel; y otras solo.

Mientras crecía el segundo príncipe de Gondor había empezado a darse cuenta de sus diferencias con la gente que lo rodeaba, y aunque al principio confundido y angustiado, gracias a los elfos de Ithilien, había aprendido a aceptar la bendición de la Siempre Blanca Señora de las Estrellas, y a aceptar su lugar entre los Primeros Nacidos Hijos de Eru. De ahí la insistencia de Legolas a que su niño frecuente más a sus parientes de Ithilien, mucho para la mortificación de Elessar, quien siempre trataba de acompañar a su esposo en sus viajes a esa provincia. El Rey de Gondor no olvidaba la tierna estima del galadhel por su dorado compañero.

Y Así fueron creciendo los gemelos de Gondor, alegría y a veces desesperación de sus padres. Y cuando llegaron a la edad de dieciocho años, Eldarion no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Ya estaba en su mayoría! Y Dúnedhel, aunque ahora entendía porque no podía celebrar su mayoría con su hermano, no por eso estaba menos moroso con respecto al asunto, porque ahora se había vuelto "el pequeño hermano", y Eldarion se regocijaba en eso. Mientras Eldarion empezaba a cortejar doncellas y a tomar amantes, Dúnedhel permanecía enfocado en su... hacha.

Su dorado adar lo había hecho muy claro que su mayoría, según la costumbre élfica, la alcanzaba a los cincuenta los mortales. Y así fue que Dúnedhel se convirtió en el elfo más experto en el manejo del hacha de toda la Primera, Segunda, Tercera y Cuarta Edad de la Tierra Media, admirado aún por la gente de Gimli el enano, y orgullo de este último.

Fue entonces que el segundo hijo nacido de Elessar empezó a mostrar más inclinación y pasar más tiempo con su adorado ada élfico y a acompañar al Príncipe Consorte en su viaje anual a la provincia de Ithilien, y más aún, a permanecer en ese refugio élfico mientras su ada regresaba a Gondor, Legolas no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo alejado del deseo de su corazón, y siendo la máxima permanencia del elfito un año entero en compañía de los elfos silvanos, aprendiendo su conocimiento y escuchando historias de edades largo tiempo olvidadas. Si bien estos elfos miraban con algo de desconfianza el hacha que siempre portaba, Haldir el primero, y el principito trataba de que su arma favorita pase desapercibida, por miedo de ofender a sus amigos élficos, en especial a su plateado mentor, Haldir de los elfos silvanos, a quien admiraba por encima de todos, claro excepto sus queridos padres.

Más Dúnedhel se ganó el derecho de portar orgullosamente su hacha ante los de su raza. Orcos descarriados aún asolaban algunas partes de Ithilien, y mientras la gente del puerto élfico hacía patrullas para prevenir incursiones fortuitas, el hijo de Legolas tuvo oportunidad de demostrar su habilidad con el arma de su elección. Aunque no en su mayoría, Dúnedhel portaba hachas tan grandes y pesadas como la de los señores enanos de Aglarond, llevando una colgada detrás de su espalda y otra en el cinto, al estilo de los hijos de Aule.

En una de las patrullas de la que había formado parte el principito, guiada por el señor de los elfos de Ithilien mismo, había tropezado con una banda de orcos merodeadores. La batalla fue encarnizada. Haldir peleando con su espada larga, siempre manteniendo sus almendrados ojos en su joven pupilo mientras su gente llovía flechas sobre el enemigo. Más Dúnedhel estaba en su elemento, tejiendo una danza mortal con sus dos hachas guerreras. Una en cada mano. Lanzándose hacia los orcos con determinación y gracia, ondeando un hacha sobre su cabeza mientras la otra cortaba un enemigo y girando a la vez que bajaba el hacha en alto para alcanzar el siguiente, nunca perdiendo de vista a los atacantes o a sus amigos. Era una visión para contemplar en su agresiva gloria.

Los elfos de Ithilien asombrados empezaron a cantar las alabanzas del principito de Gondor, y en sus canciones lo llamaban "Hathol-edhellen", y por ese nombre fue conocido entre los elfos aún permanecientes en la Tierra Media. Y así su adar élfico se resignó a que el arco no sería el arma favorita de su ninguno de sus niños. "¡Malditos enanos y malditos elfos¡Que testarudos son!" Dijo Legolas en voz alta, sonriendo mientras recordaba las palabras que había compartido con Gimli, cuando el enano se había rehusado a ser vendado en los ojos a los bordes de Lothlorien en la Guerra del Anillo.

En uno de los viajes a Ithilien cuando Legolas viajó con los gemelos de Gondor, Eldarion conoció a Firiel. Él tenía veintidós años y ella dieciséis. Y así el príncipe heredero de Gondor halló su destino.

Bella doncella, segunda hija a Faramir y Eowyn, Firiel era tímida y de fácil encanto, con una voz que recordaba el canto de los ruiseñores al atardecer. El príncipe de Ithilien y su Dama cuando viajaban a Minas Tirith siempre lo hacían en compañía de su hijo mayor, Elboron, más aunque los regidores de Gondor sabían que el fiel senescal tenía una hija también, ellos nunca la habían visto. Refugiada y solitaria, Firiel prefería pasar su tiempo con un arpa en la mano rodeada por la naturaleza, en vez de la afamada corte de la Blanca Ciudad.

La intención de Legolas había sido ir a la colonia como siempre lo hacía, pero su corazón le dijo ir a Emyn Arnen, donde regía Faramir como príncipe, y pagarle una visita en su hogar, aunque siempre lo veía en Minas Tirith. Después de todo la Compañía Blanca de Faramir, capitaneada por Beregond, siempre había apoyado a la colonia élfica en tiempos de necesidad. Y así habían llegado los príncipes de Gondor al hogar del Senescal y la Blanca Dama de Ithilien, y el primer día de su estancia había encontrado a Eldarion profundamente embelesado con la hija de su huésped, y la tímida doncella no menos así.

Pronto Eldarion había pedido permiso para cortejar a la encantadora doncella, y no más de un año había pasado cuando un matrimonio había sido concertado. Y fue así que el retraimiento de Firiel llegó a su fin. El destino quiso que quien no había querido ser parte de la corte de la Ciudad Blanca, se convirtiera en la princesa en vez, teniendo su propia corte de bellas y jóvenes damas a su alrededor, soportando el bullicio y la algarabía por amor a su joven y apuesto esposo.

La distancia entre los hermanos gemelos empezó a crecer, porque aunque se amaban con incondicional estima, las diferencias entre ellos los separaron. El amor de Dúnedhel lo tenía Legolas, y el de Eldarion ahora Firiel, aunque los dos amaban a ambos padres por igual las diferencias que los separaban hacían que busquen a sus similares. El rey de Gondor a veces se quejaba a su esposo élfico de que este pasaba más tiempo con su segundo hijo que con él, y el hijo de Thranduil respondía compensándolo por cualquier falta inconsciente que había cometido con muchas noches ardorosas en las habitaciones reales. Después de semejantes sesiones, el rey enfrentaba el día siguiente con un humor excelente, y todos sabían que hicieran lo que hiciesen no podían a arruinar el buen humor de Aragorn II, hecho que mayormente sus hijos aprovechaban.

"¿Adar puedo ir a Moria a enfrentar al Balrog?"

"Por supuesto, hijo. Por supuesto."

En uno de sus viajes a Ithilien, cuando tenía casi cuarenta y cinco, Dúnedhel aprendió la verdadera historia detrás de la bendición de Elbereth. Haldir una noche lo sentó en caído tronco frente a un arroyo mientras contemplaban las estrellas, y le contó sobre su nacimiento, y el hecho que sea un elfo implicaba. Mientras Legolas no lo veía, y Aragorn lo sospechaba, Haldir entendía la verdadera intención detrás de la Bendición de la Señora. "Hazte amar por él. Haz que su amor sea profundo y sin límites, Dúnedhel. Sé la luz de sus ojos como tu padre mortal lo es, porque así, y solo así, cuando el momento llegue, él no se rendirá al jalón de Mandos, sino que vivirá, y vivirá por ti, solo por ti, mi oscuro principito."

Así Dúnedhel entendió su verdadero destino, y porqué la Iluminadora de Estrellas le había dado su bendición. Y esa noche, bajo las estrellas de la Señora juró cumplir su destino, ante un ahora esperanzado galadhel. Y también fue así que Dúnedhel conoció del profundo amor que Haldir tenía por su dorado adar, también así conoció su primera desilusión de juventud, porque a sus ojos el plateado elfo era hermoso como ningún otro. Más su admiración no había tenido tiempo de trocarse en amor, y el corazón del principito fue economizado del dolor del no requerido amor.

Otra noche, frente al mismo arroyo, el nieto de Thranduil había interrogado directamente al galadhel. "¿Cómo es que resistes el jalón de Mandos, Haldir?"

Aunque había sido sorprendido ante la perspicacia del jovencito, no lo había dejado reflejar en su exterior, más había respondido sinceramente y sin rodeos, porque de nada servía soslayar un asunto del que el otro tenía total cuenta. "Por él y para él." Levantando tristes ojos hacia las estrellas, había suspirado débilmente. "El miedo de que lo que le sucederá el día que Elessar decida partir para las Estancia de Mandos es lo que me mantiene aquí. Yo estaré ese día a su lado, no lo abandonaré, a pesar de que mi espíritu escucha el llamado de los fríos Salones, como otros elfos oyen el llamado del mar." Girando inundados ojos hacia Dúnedhel, había sonreído tristemente aún mientras dos pequeños ríos de lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas. Así Haldir había dejado escapar su dolor en forma líquida frente al hijo de su amado, aún cuando no se había rendido a su dolor ese fatal día en que Legolas se había enterado de sus sentimientos.

Dúnedhel no lo juzgó, sólo abrió sus brazos y envolvió al plateado elfo en ellos, ofreciendo necesitado confort. "Él sabe¿Verdad? Él sabe que tú lo amas." Susurrando la pregunta entre los cabellos del galadhel, el principito había apretado su abrazo.

"Sí. Con todo, él me trata como si nada hubiera cambiado. Y yo le estoy tan agradecido por eso. No hubiera podido pelear mi pena si hubiera perdido su amistad. Su cariño es todo lo que me mantiene en la Tierra Media también, junto con mi deseo de protegerlo. Él vivirá y yo navegaré con ustedes dos hasta las Tierras Imperecederas, y una vez los deje a ambos seguros en las manos de tu abuelo, al fin mi espíritu hallará paz en lo Salones."

"No hables así, vain maethor. Tú vivirás en Valinor y curarás allí. ¡Todos curan allí!" Había casi gritado el principito, a lo cual Haldir solo había sonreído, levantando su plateada cabeza del joven hombro. Fue en ese momento que su mente, más no su corazón, le había instado a ofrecer físico confort al sufriente elfo, y en un acto de impulsividad había unido sus labios con los del otro.

Haldir se había tensado en un principio, más su vista fija en el rostro ante él y la oscuridad de la noche sin Ithil, habían hecho que su vista se desenfoque y sus sentidos se rindan al beso. Había suspirado ansiosamente ante el suave roce de labios, mientras su voz susurraba con ilusión un amado nombre. Legolas era a quien Haldir veía, y era el dorado elfo quien lo estrechaba en sus abrazos y lo besaba, y su espíritu se remontó por los aires mientras de sus ojos fluían abundante lágrimas de dicha. Más su corazón no se dejó engañar, y solo un par de segundos después de la delicada caricia, el plateado elfo saltó de los brazos que lo confortaban, en su prisa cayendo sin gracia al piso de suave hierba a sus pies. Sus ojos entonces recobraron su enfoque, viendo a Dúnedhel en vez de su amado, y su espíritu que se hallaba en lo alto, se precipitó a tierra estrepitosamente, haciéndolo jadear en dolor y apresuradamente llevarse la mano al pecho como si para defender a su corazón del terrible tormento.

Dúnedhel, asustado se había apurado a su lado, más Haldir, desconfiado, ahora había rehuido su toque. "No sé lo que me paso, Haldir. Por favor perdóname." Suplicando tanto con sus ojos como con sus palabras, el principito había derramado lágrimas de arrepentimiento al haber causado a su querido amigo y mentor innecesario dolor.

Haldir tomando piedad de la sinceridad y juventud de su pupilo, había secado con sus dedos las lágrimas del elfito. Y con un profundo suspiro había tratado de calmar su doliente corazón. "Tu rostro es tan parecido al suyo, pen neth. No me vuelvas a hacer esto, te lo suplico."

"¡Nunca, Haldir¡Nunca de nuevo¡Te lo juro!" Había prometido fervorosamente Dúnedhel.

Y Haldir sonrió al fin, ante la honestidad e inocencia de su pequeño amigo. "¿Pero que dirían mis hermanos? He sido superado por un elfito que ni siquiera llega aún a su mayoría. E inocente aún." Y plateada risa había sonado acompañando los tintineantes sonidos del arroyo, y Dúnedhel se había sonrojado ante la inesperada, sin embargo juguetona burla.

"Tus.. tus hermanos no tienen porque saber esto, Haldir."

"Es cierto, pen neth. Este será nuestro secreto. Un secreto mejor enterrado y olvidado." Y viendo que el principito aún tenía lamento en su corazón. Haldir tragó su dolor completo y se dispuso a borrar cualquier efecto que su mal afortunado encuentro pudiera dejar en su joven y bien intencionado pupilo. "Ven aquí, y da un abrazo a tu tío Haldir."Había dicho riendo el galadhel, y viendo que los ojos del jovencito volvían a brillar ante los recuerdos de su niñez que esa familiaridad evocaba, Haldir se acercó al elfito y lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo. "No te preocupes, Hathol-edhellen. Nada ha pasado. Estoy bien y así seguiré." Había susurrado en un delicado oído, y mientras más fuerte y alegre agregaba. "Y si tú cuentas a alguien, aún a ese curioso hermano tuyo. Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a encontrar un hacha en toda tu inmortal vida."

Y nadie jamás se enteró de lo que había sucedido esa noche sin luna al borde de un arroyo cerca de unas hermosas colinas en Ithilien. Más Dúnedhel se volvió muy protector de su querido amigo y mentor, y si alguien hacía tan poco como hacer fruncir su ceño en molestia al galadhel, tenía que enfrentarse con un muy enojado principito después.

Sin embargo Legolas no entendía porque su hijo insistía que ellos viajaran más seguido a Ithilien, más aún así rehusó, porque aunque sentía la necesidad de estar con su gente, para él era suficiente verlos una vez al año, más el estar sin su amado entristecía su corazón aún estando entre sus parientes. Legolas tampoco entendía la insistencia de su segundo hijo de hacerlo pasar más tiempo en la compañía de Haldir cuando estaban en Ithilien, el joven elfo a veces regañando a su dorado padre sobre la falta de física expresión de cariño, que el jovencito sabía que su adar sentía por el galadhel, llegando al extremo de ordenar un beso en la mejilla por lo menos una vez al día. El príncipe consorte entonces llevaba una fina mano hacia su dorada cabeza para rascarla en señal de confusión porque no podía sondear que iba a través de la cabecita de su amado niño, entretanto Haldir dirigía ocultas miradas llenas de agradecimiento hacía su querido principito, sin quien esas añoradas muestras de afecto no se hubieran dado. Su corazón totalmente apreciaba las delicadas caricias a su mejilla, que lo calentaban como una gruesa manta en una helada noche de invierno; sus mejillas cosquilleando aún mucho después de que Legolas partiera hacia Minas Tirith, Haldir había aprendido a ansiar la visita anual de su dorada estrella, y los besos que Dúnedhel se hacía cargo de que recibiera.

Otra historia era cuando Aragorn los acompañaba a Ithilien. Ahí Dúnedhel no exigía nada de su adar élfico, conociendo bien el temperamento celoso de ada mortal. Pero una noche, mientras todos estaban reunidos en los salones del señor de los elfos de Ithilien contando aventuras, Legolas había demostrado su agradecimiento a Haldir mediante su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, mientras sonreía en alivio ante el relato sobre como el plateado elfo había ayudado a su segundo hijo durante un combate contra los orcos. El dorado elfo había girado sus brillante ojos llenados de alivio hacía su esposo para compartir una mirada, más lo que había hallado le quitó la sonrisa de los labios. Los ojos de Aragorn estaban llenos de dolor y furia.

Esa noche la pareja real había reñido, y Legolas en la mitad de la noche había buscado refugio en la habitación otorgada a Dúnedhel. Lo que había visto entonces el elfito había sido una pequeña muestra de lo que sucedería después. Mientras su padre dormía en su cama de espaldas a él, el principito no podía conciliar el sueño sintiéndose de algún modo culpable de lo que había pasado, y cuando, un rato después, percibió el débil movimiento de hombros de su aparentemente dormido ada, lo había hecho girar solo para hallar el bello rostro de su querido padre inundado en abundantes lágrimas. Esa noche el jovencito había resentido profundamente a su padre mortal ¡Él nunca había visto a su dorado ada llorar!

Dúnedhel había consolado a su padre élfico como mejor podía, y le había cuestionado sobre que había pasado exactamente en las habitaciones de los esposos, más Legolas se había negado, y solo había llorado incansablemente sobre el pecho de su hijo a quien se adhería como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Con todo, cansado, después se había rendido a las persistentes preguntas, y había contado a Dúnedhel lo que el rey había dicho.

Infidelidad, había sido la primera acusación que había lanzado Aragorn a su esposo cuando ambos se hallaron solos en su habitación. Perfidia. Traición. Mentiras. Desamor. Elessar había acusado a su esposo de conocer sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de sus seguidos viajes a Ithilien. "Es para ver a tu amante." Había dicho. "Para reírte con él de mi ingenuidad al confiarte." Casi había gritado. "Te revuelcas con él, mientras yo extraño tu ausencia a mi lado. ¿Él se entrega a ti como yo lo hago¿O eres tu quien abre las piernas rogando ser tomado por él¿Te hace gritar en éxtasis como yo¿O tal vez más? Tal vez solo finges cuando estas conmigo pensando que es él a quien tocas. ¿Cómo alcanzas a evitar gritar su nombre y gritar el mío cuando alcanzas tu éxtasis? Lo amas a él¿verdad? Claro, siempre lo has amado. Yo solo soy una distracción pasajera. Después de todo¿Qué es la vida de los mortales en comparación con la de los elfos? El guiño de un ojo eso dicen. Pronto yo moriré, y tu te quedarás feliz junto con tu amante y un reino que seguro codiciabas. ¿Es eso por lo que aceptaste ser mi esposo¿Cuándo yo haya muerto gobernarás Gondor y harás un príncipe de tu preciado galadhel? Como pude ser tan ingenuo. Lo amas, lo amas... siempre lo has amado. Pobre de mi...

Y mientras el rey gritaba y desvariaba, Legolas se había cansado de tratar de negar las acusaciones de su esposo, ya que parecía haber cerrado sus oídos a sus palabras. Cada acusación era una daga apuñalando su corazón, y mientras quería rogar a su hervenn que lo escuche, que todo sus acusaciones eran infundadas, su orgullo de guerrero y su conciencia limpia lo había hecho pararse allí como una estatua esculpida en mármol. Al final él se había retirado de la habitación. Con su dignidad intacta, ya que ni una sola lágrima había rodado por sus mejillas, y sus pasos eran firmes y su mentón elevado. Y aunque había escuchado los gritos de su esposo detrás de él que lo llamaba cobarde, y lo acusaba de correr a su amante, Legolas había hecho su paso tranquilo hacia las habitaciones de su hijo. Ahí se había derrumbado.

A la mañana siguiente, Haldir había visto entrar a un pálido y cansado Legolas en la compañía de Dúnedhel. El príncipe Consorte había tratado de actuar normal, pero el brillo se había ido de sus hermosos ojos y su característica sonrisa estaba ominosamente ausente. El galadhel de inmediato había intuido que había sucedido, y en un arranque de protectividad había casi corrido a la habitación de la pareja de Gondor a confrontarse con el rey. Y confrontación hubo. Aparentemente Elessar no se había calmado totalmente y había lanzado las mismas acusaciones a Haldir, pero con más vehemencia, ira y brutalidad.

Más Haldir no tenía ningún amor por Aragorn, y había respondido sus acusaciones contando simplemente la verdad. Tratando de introducir un poco de sanidad al excesivamente enardecido rey de los hombres. No había funcionado, y más tarde Rumil había hallado a su hermano mayor en uno de los jardines, su bello rostro ahora desfigurado con una nariz rota. Pero en ningún momento el galadhel levantó una mano contra Aragorn, sabía que Legolas, aunque enojado con su esposo en el momento, nunca lo perdonaría si lo hacía, y el plateado elfo no podía vivir con eso.

Y Legolas se había enterado de la trasgresión de su esposo contra el señor del refugio de Ithilien, lo cuál empezó otra pelea entre los esposos, terminando con Legolas volviendo a buscar santuario en el cuarto de Dúnedhel. Por segunda noche consecutiva, el elfito vio las plateadas lágrimas de su dorado adar.

Después Haldir había buscado a Legolas para disculparse por todos los problemas que le había causado, más Legolas no quiso escuchar sus disculpas, porque después de todo el galadhel no tenía culpa. Así ambos pasaron la tarde en los jardines, sentados bajo un árbol, el Príncipe consorte nutriendo la maltratada nariz del elfo devuelta a la salud, y Haldir regocijándose en la compañía de su dorada estrella. En un punto Legolas jaló a su querido amigo dentro de sus brazos, e hizo que este descansara su cabeza en su hombro, acariciando los plateados cabellos y depositando ligeros besos en la cima de su altiva cabeza le había pedido perdón por todo el dolor que había inconscientemente había causado, y antes de que el aturdido galadhel pudiera formular una respuesta, Legolas había levantado su voz en canción. Una triste melodía sobre las penurias del amor, que extrañamente sosegó un poco el corazón del plateado elfo, quien se acurrucó más en el abrazo de su amado.

Y así fue como los encontró Aragorn, quien había entrado a los jardines buscando por su esposo y lo hallaba ahora con otro en sus brazos. Y no cualquier otro sino Haldir del Bosque de Oro. Su primer impulso fue correr y sacar a la fuerza a Haldir de los brazos de su hervenn, más una delicada mano en su brazo lo previno, y el rey arrancó sus ojos de la visión de su amado para posarlos en su segundo hijo. Dúnedhel había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrado en el cuarto con su ada mortal, y padre e hijo habían alcanzado una comprensión. La ligera mano en su brazo simplemente le recordaba su acuerdo.

Cuando Legolas concluyó su canto, lo primero que vio fue a Aragorn parado al borde del jardín mirándolo fijamente. Consciente de la situación comprometedora en la que se hallaba con el otro elfo en sus brazos, el príncipe no dejo ir de Haldir, al contrario, con su orgullosa mirada desafió a su esposo mientras en su interior su corazón desesperadamente gritaba correr a su amado y rogarle perdón¿aunque porque? Él no sabía ya que nada equivocado había hecho. Con ojos fijos, vio como el rey se acercaba hacia donde él estaba con su amigo en sus brazos, observó mientras Aragorn se detenía frente a él, y con una leve amplificación de sus ojos presenció como su esposo se arrodillaba frente a él, inclinando su cabeza así sus labios pudieran susurrar una sola palabra. "Perdón."

Fue entonces que Haldir se dio cuenta de la presencia del mortal, y saliendo del abrazo de su dorada estrella, partió sin que ninguno lo notara, excepto Dúnedhel.

Fue así que la primera y única seria pelea entre Aragorn y Legolas llegó a su fin, y ¿Qué fue lo que Dúnedhel contó a Aragorn para hacerlo entrar en razón? Ninguno jamás supo, ni siquiera Legolas de los elfos. Un secreto de padre e hijo fue labrado y nunca quebrado, pero hizo maravillas, porque hasta Aragorn fue más indulgente con Haldir y en ocasiones, amable, y no reprochó a Legolas su amistad con el plateado elfo nunca más, ni tampoco los celos hicieron su repugnante aparición de nuevo ante los gestos de afección compartidos entre los amigos. Más una consecuencia había traído todo, y fue que Legolas dejó de hacer visitas anuales a Ithilien, a veces dejando hasta dos o tres años de espacio entre cada viaje. El corazón de Legolas había reconocido al fin algo que sin darse cuenta había negado por varios años ahora, y había temblado en su conocimiento. Se había dado cuenta por la primera vez desde que llegara a amar a Aragorn que un día iba a perderlo para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------

Año 50 de la Cuarta Edad 

La reunión prometía ser espléndida.

Gentes de todas partes habían llegado, más todos habían sido personalmente invitados por su parentesco o amistad a la pareja real de Gondor. Una comitiva de enanos de las Cavernas Centelleantes estaba presente con Gimli, hijo de Gloin a la cabeza. Una partida de elegantes caballeros de la ciudad de Dol Amroth con su señor el príncipe Elphir, hijo de Imrahil, quien había pasado pocos años antes. Los soberanos de Rohan, Eomer rey y la reina Lothíriel, dejaron la marca a favor de participar del convivio junto con los príncipes de Ithilien, Faramir y Eowyn, quienes junto con sus hijos hicieron acto de presencia.

Y el gran evento era que Dúnedhel, segundo príncipe de Gondor, según las leyes élficas, por fin alcanzaba su mayoría de edad. Para este gran acontecimiento, el celebrado decidió que no había mejor lugar que los bellos bosque de Ithilien donde se asentaba la colonia élfica, para su gran celebración. Y fue así que los árboles en los jardines de Haldir lucían su mejor, adornados con guirnaldas y brillantes lámparas, Ithil alto en el cielo, y los elfos silvanos vestidos en sus más deslumbrantes galas.

La fiesta estaba en su punto. Danzas y cantos competían entre sí y en el medio de todo, un hermoso elfo de sublime belleza, de cabellos negros ondeados y ojos azul profundo, era el centro de atención. Todos, elllyn y ellith, hombre y mujeres, se disputaban su favor, por un baile o por unas simples palabras. Dúnedhel, danzando como Este misma en los prados de Lorien, otorgando su favor efímero donde le antojaba el humor.

Todos, al menos los elfos, estaban concientes de que el principito esta noche tomaría un amante. Y todos estaban esperando el momento oportuno para hacer un pase y probar su suerte. Y el príncipe Consorte, hermoso con una túnica dorada y blanca con su brillante diadema adornándole la altiva frente, trataba por todos los medios de disuadir a los pretendientes de su adorado hijo, a veces persuadiéndolos con palabras y en otras amenazando a ir a buscar su mortal arco; y en todo era secundado por un nervioso Haldir, que no podía menos que temblar ante la inminente perspectiva de que su adorado pupilo pase la noche con un extraño. Esa noche su corazón tembló con una diferente emoción, el temor de un padre por lo que le puede ocurrir a su niño.

Aragorn solo sonreía ante las cabriolas que hacía su hervenn, yendo y viniendo entre los invitados, y cuando el asunto pareció escalar a mayor grado, gentilmente guió a su dorado esposo lejos del bullicio calmándolo con sosegantes caricias y dulces palabras, más antes el rey había pedido a los gemelos hijos de Elrond que calmaran igualmente a un enervado Haldir, que ante la ausencia de Legolas parecía luchar solo contra la entera Tierra Media.

Cuando Ithil navegó lejos por el cielo tratando de alcanzar a Anor, los invitados, tíos y padres de Dúnedhel se dieron cuenta que éste estaba precisamente muy ausente desde hace varias horas. Aragorn tuvo que secuestrar a Legolas en su habitación para que el dorado elfo no salga a buscar rastro de donde pudiera estar su hijo, ya que en su cuarto no estaba.

Y a la mañana siguiente se conoció con quien el oscuro principito había pasado la noche de su mayoría, ya que testigos confiables y de aguda visión vieron salir al joven elfo de una habitación al fondo del pasillo, con una sonrisa enorme, que recordaba a las del rey cuando salía de las habitaciones reales de Gondor, y el paso ligero, saludando a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel a quien se encontraba. Sin duda un hijo de Aragorn II, hubieran dicho Elladan y Elrohir si lo hubieran visto.

Y con respecto a la habitación, y al misterioso amante del principito, pues era nada más y nada menos que Orophin de los Galadhrim, quien esa misma tarde, cuando Haldir escuchó lo ocurrido, fue perseguido implacablemente por un muy enojado Haldir, quien decía estaba vengando el honor de su querido sobrino. Mala suerte la de Orophin, que al haber recorrido varios kilómetros escapando de su hermano mayor, vio con consternación a Legolas de Gondor unirse a la persecución. Elessar no había podido contener la a su exacerbado esposo.

A pesar de las probabilidades Orophin había logrado escapar, y por tres días y tres noches no fue visto por ningún ser vivo, y en ese tiempo Dúnedhel habló y sosegó a su padre y tío. En la mañana del cuarto día, varios elfos vieron aparecer a un Orophin desgreñado y pálido, quien rogaba que cualquier castigo que se le diera era bien valioso por la falta que había cometido. ¿Qué falta? Sin duda el pobre elfo sufría las consecuencias de la soledad.

Y fue recibido sin reproches por Haldir y Legolas, y atendido y mimado por el mismo Dúnedhel, quien continuó siendo su amante por un corto tiempo más, para luego, loca juventud, pasar de doncellas y a elfos y viceversa, disfrutando los placeres de la vida y la carne. Sin duda era pariente de los gemelos de Elrond, algunos murmuraban por lo bajo.

Pobre Orophin. Pobre Legolas. Pobre Haldir...

------------------------------------------------------------------

En el año 61 de la Cuarta Edad una triste noticia llega a Gondor, y es que la bella Rosa Coto, amada esposa de Samsagaz Gamyi había muerto, y que nadie había vuelto a ver al dolido hobbit en un tiempo. Más la carta que había enviado Elanor, la hija de Samsagaz, a Legolas y Aragorn hablaba de que ella había acompañado a su padre más allá de las Torres Blancas y que de ahí lo había visto dirigirse a los Puertos Grises.

Legolas fue visto meditabundo y melancólico por varios días, y cuando su esposo le preguntó sobre que lo afectaba, simplemente había respondido que el hobbit estaba tranquilo y la paz había alcanzado su espíritu. Aragorn no preguntó más, y Legolas tampoco mencionó que el corazón le decía que un barco gris había partido de las costas de la Tierra Media y había llevado a Sam hacia Valinor y a la presencia de su entrañado amigo y amo Frodo.

Pero el año 63 había visto la desaparición de un noble espíritu. Fue Eomer Rey quien tomó su despedida de sus amigos y parientes, y pocos años más tarde fue seguido por Meriadoc y Peregrin, los alegres hobbits de la compañía del anillo, quienes se habían establecido en Gondor para pasar sus últimos días.

Legolas estuvo inconsolable por varias semanas. Encerrado en las habitaciones reales solo había aceptado la compañía de su esposo y sus hijos. Y cuando Haldir llegó más adelante, habiendo alcanzado la triste nueva a Ithilien, fue con pesado corazón que observó a su dorada estrella, pálido, siguiendo el pequeño cortejo fúnebre mientras llevaban los pequeños pero nobles cuerpos de los medianos a Rath Dínen, Casa de los Reyes, en las Calles Silenciosas donde iban a descansar para siempre.

Pasaron un par de años antes de que la hermosa sonrisa del Príncipe Consorte fuera vista de nuevo en Gondor, y más tiempo aún para que su risa fuera escuchada otra vez.

El año 80 de la Cuarta Edad vio la boda de Rumil, hermano de Haldir, y una doncella élfica natural de Lasgalen, que ahora moraba en Ithilien. Agotador cortejo había hecho Rumil, ya que la doncella se había mostrado esquiva a sus avances, al final cediendo ante el amor y la insistencia del plateado guerrero, quien la amaba con devoción. Y así el corazón de la evasiva criatura había sido ganado e Ithilien entera había celebrado.

Los regidores de Gondor habían sido invitados, y fue después de casi diez años que Legolas volvía a poner sus ligeros pies en los bosques de esa bella provincia. Y los elfos celebraron su llegada y Haldir fue feliz de una vez más hospedar a su dorada estrella en sus salones. Aunque constantemente había visitado Minas Tirith, tener a Legolas en su hogar calentaba su corazón.

Faramir también había estado presente, aunque ya viejo y cansado de la vida parecía desde que perdiera a su noble esposa Eowyn. Elboron, ahora casado con una noble doncella de la Blanca Ciudad, acompañaba a su padre, aunque se le veía más preocupado por éste que por las festividades alrededor de ellos.

Fue ahí que Legolas y Aragorn vieron por última vez al noble Faramir, ya que vencido por la pena y la soledad, dos años después, dejó a su espíritu libre rienda para volar a las Estancias de Mandos para reunirse con su amada a quien tanto añoraba. Y Legolas lo lloró, porque había sido un buen amigo suyo, y de nuevo la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, junto con su melódica risa. Aragorn fue visto hacer hasta lo imposible para devolver la alegría a su amado, junto con Eldarion y Dúnedhel. Y hasta había rogado a su hervenn que vuelva a reanudar sus viajes anuales a Ithilien, más el Príncipe Consorte se había negado, y solo una vez más volvió a pisar la colonia de elfos... en un tiempo de suma necesidad.

En el año 100 de la Cuarta Edad, Elladan y Elrohir por fin dejaron Rivendell para siempre. Aunque deshabitada la tierra de su padre, ellos persistían en morar allí de tiempo en tiempo, aún si su residencia principal se encontraba en Gondor. Un día, sin previo aviso, aparecieron ante las puertas de Minas Tirith con todas sus pertenencias, declarando que nunca pondrían un pie en Imladris de nuevo, y que la tierra estaba perdida para todos aquellos que quisieran hallarla algún día, tan poderosa era la magia élfica en ese lugar todavía.

También traían noticias de su abuelo Celeborn, quien por fin había decidido abandonar la Tierra Media y cruzar los Mares Divisorios. Había contado a sus nietos que ya no podía resistir más, y que su corazón añoraba a su amada más de lo que ansiaba las tierras de su gente. La tierra y los mellyrn nutrían su espíritu, pero éste se sentía incompleto sin su otra mitad a su lado. Así el Señor de la antigua Lothlorien partió en el último navío gris y Cirdan partió con él. El Carpintero de Barcos no estaba más, y con él también las esperanzas de los elfos rezagados de navegar hacia el oeste.

Hubo concilio de elfos en Ithilien una vez que las noticias alcanzaron a la bella provincia. Los elfos restante tenían que discutir su destino ante la falta de navíos con que emprender el último viaje, aunque eran pocos los que permanecían detrás. Legolas, como príncipe sindarin de los elfos, fue invitado a participar. Más este se negó amablemente a asistir, aún mientras su hervenn le rogaba ir, y aún a acompañarle.

Elladan y Elrohir fueron, porque aunque Peredhil ellos habían hecho su elección de pertenecer a los Primeros Nacidos, y como estos fueron contados por los permanecientes edhil de Arda. Dúnedhel fue con ellos porque era un elfo en derecho propio. El padre de Legolas, quien estaba espetando en Valinor, hubiera estado orgulloso.

El único elfo en la Tierra Media que no estuvo presente en el concilio de Ithilien fue el hijo de Thranduil.

El príncipe Consorte de Gondor ya no dejaba la Blanca Ciudad, siempre acompañando a su esposo a cualquier parte de Minas Tirith donde decidiera ir. El tiempo pasaba y ante los mismos ojos de Legolas, Elessar Telcontar sucumbía al paso de los años. Aunque Númenoreano de pura sangre era, y su vida larga como la de ningún otro, todavía el regalo de Eru a los hombres le pertenecía.

Raramente dejaba a su esposo fuera de su vista ahora, y en las noches aún exigía su amor. Aragorn ahora respondía a las caricias de su esposo con menos entusiasmo, aunque su corazón seguía lleno de amor como siempre, más su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba fácilmente. Mientras Legolas aún se veía como el primer día en que lo vio, hermoso y deslumbrante, en los salones de Rivendell, Aragorn ahora portaba cabellos blancos más que los oscuros, su mirada ya no era aguda y su piel empezaba a marchitarse, con todo, su porte seguía noble y erguido como los reyes de antaño. Y además el amor aún rebalsaba de sus ojos, y dondequiera que viera a su esposo élfico todos veían como sus ojos adquirían súbito fulgor y su rostro brillaba con júbilo. Pero la espada desgasta la vaina, y el alma desgasta el cuerpo, y así Elessar Telcontar, aunque renuentemente, se acercaba al fin de sus días.

En Ithilien fue decidida la construcción de barcos al borde del Anduin, y la gente de Haldir trabajaba arduamente día y noche. El corazón les decía que el tiempo de los elfos estaba llegando a su fin totalmente y la hora en que deberían de abandonar la Tierra Media estaba muy cerca. Y así fue que con temor y júbilo mezclados los edhil de Ithilien empezaron la fabricación de pequeños navíos en los cuales dejar para siempre y así dejar su lugar a los Segundos Nacidos de Eru.

Cuando Elladan, Elrohir y Dúnedhel regresaron, y quisieron contar a Legolas de los resultados del encuentro, el dorado elfo se negó rotundamente a escuchar, aludiendo tener ningún interés en los asuntos de los elfos. Solo a través de mucho ruego, escuchó algunas palabras de su segundo hijo sobre la construcción de barcos, y su noble corazón se alegró por los edhil que no quedarían varados en una tierra que pronto olvidaría a los elfos, convirtiéndolos en solo mitos y leyendas.

Más lo inevitable llegó un día primero de marzo del año 120 de la Cuarta Edad, y fue que ya cansado del mundo, Aragorn II, conocido como Elessar Telcontar por su gente, decidió ir a dormir el sueño de la muerte. Como le era concedido a los reyes de antaño, así fue que por gracia de los Valar, el último gran rey de los hombres podía elegir el momento de su partida hacia los oscuros salones. Noble y de gran fortaleza todavía, él mismo guió el camino hacia Rath Dínen con un cortejo de parientes detrás de él, entre los que estaban sus hijos Eldarion y Dúnedhel, y también Gimli el enano, y Elladan y Elrohir, y Haldir con sus hermanos; y con dolido continente y más pálido que las brumas otoñales, Legolas, Príncipe Consorte de Gondor.

Yaciendo en una gran cama que había sido preparada para él, Aragorn se despidió uno a uno de sus seres queridos en privado.

A Eldarion le encargó Gondor, le recomendó prudencia a la hora de regir y sabiduría al administrar justicia. Con un beso en la frente dio la bendición a su primogénito y le deseó que su reinado sea largo y fructífero como el de él había sido; en especial llenado de gran amor. Y así le había entregado la corona alada de Gondor y el cetro de Annúminas.

A Dúnedhel, el rey le encargó algo más importante que Gondor en su corazón, y fue cuidar de su dorado adar. Le rogó no dejarlo sucumbir a la pena que su partida traería, y le recordó la conversación tenida entre padre e hijo hace muchos años, después de la primera y única riña que había tenido con su hervenn, le recordó la bendición de Elbereth y su destino. Y Dúnedhel aceptó su cargo, temeroso de que era falla lo que le esperaba al final del camino.

A Elladan y a Elrohir les encargó un mensaje para la Estrella de la Tarde que ahora moraba en Valinor, y fue de que no hubiera desunión entre las casas élficas. Su hervenn navegaría... tenía que navegar... y no haría bien en que dos bellos elfos no fueran amigos como siempre debió haber sido. Los gemelos le aseguraron que el corazón de Arwen era puro, y que en el no había lugar para bajas emociones y mezquinos sentimientos, y aunque Aragorn sabía que era cierto, aún en su lecho de muerte, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el destino de su más amado. También él les pidió llevar su amor a Undomiel, porque el gran rey la había amado, más no como una amante sino como una hermana. "Díganle que perdone a este tonto mortal" había dicho, "Si hubiera reconocido mis verdaderos sentimientos desde el comienzo, gran dolor hubiera sido evitado. Díganle que mi intención fue nunca hacerle ningún mal."

Para gran sorpresa de Haldir, Elessar había pedido hablar en privado también con él. Y a él el rey le había encargado lo que le había encargado a Dúnedhel. "Sé que lo amas Haldir de Lothlorien. Y ahora, aquí, en mi último momento me lo puedes decir libremente" Y decírselo hizo, cuanto había amado y amaba a Legolas, y cuanto había soportado y seguiría soportándolo por él.

"Entonces no lo dejes languidecer, Haldir. Ámalo, devuélvele el júbilo a su vida." Los ojos de Haldir se habían abierto como discos ante las palabras del rey, y su corazón, ya cansado y casi adormecido había revoloteado en su pecho, y aún así no creía lo que habían escuchado sus oídos. "Sí, me has oído bien, elfo. Ámalo he dicho. Sé que nunca lo voy a volver a ver, y sin embargo tengo que partir ahora. Solo si Eru quiere, los espíritus de los hombres y los espíritus de los elfos se encontraran un día cuando Ea llegue a su fin, y si ese día llega yo lo haré totalmente mío, y nadie nunca más nos separará." Los ojos del rey por primera vez, desde su decisión, se habían llenado de lágrimas ante los asombrados ojos del plateado elfo, y su mirada suplicaba con profundo sentimiento. "Yo ya no estaré presente, así que gana su amor. No lo dejes caer. Promételo, Haldir. Promete que no dejarás su hermosa llama extinguirse en los fríos salones."

"Te prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance, hijo de Arathorn. Le ofreceré mi amor, siempre ha sido suyo, y si él lo querrá entonces yo le pertenezco. Más me temo que él no amará de nuevo, oh rey, porque el amor que compartieron a sido grande aunque fugaz en la cuenta de los elfos. Más yo estaré a su lado y apoyaré a mi dorada estrella hasta el fin, y lo seguiré hasta los salones oscuros si es necesario."

Ahora el rey sonreía, aunque tristemente. "¿Dorada estrella¿Es así como lo llamas?"

Y serio y altivo, Haldir había respondido. "Siempre he pensado de él así en mi corazón. Él es la dorada estrella que he seguido siempre, aún antes de que fueras nacido, Piedra de elfo. Es la estrella que me ha guiado a través de la Tierra Media, y la seguiré a donde me guíe desde este momento en adelante y para siempre."

"Te envidio, elfo, porque tu puedes seguirlo y yo no."

Los sorprendidos ojos de Haldir habían encontrado los de Aragorn, y una amarga sonrisa había brotado de los finos labios élficos. "Tú has tenido su amor, humano. Yo daría mi inmortalidad y mi nombre por solo una noche en sus brazos con el amor que él tiene por ti."

Entonces Elessar lo había mirado fijamente por un largo rato, y al fin había conocido un poco de tranquilidad por su hervenn. "Él está en buenas manos entonces."

Después todos habían partido y solo se quedo Legolas quien se paró solo al lado de su cama. Ahí había recordado felices tiempo, cuando se habían conocido, la Guerra del Anillo, y los felices años de su reinado juntos, más al final la pena había abrumado al dorado elfo, y en lágrimas había rogado a su rey permanecer por un tiempo más, que todavía les quedaban muchos años juntos. "Te lo imploro, Seron vell. No es tu tiempo aún. No me dejes"

Aragorn había sido profundamente tentado, porque unos años más con su amado a su lado sería total y profunda dicha, y Legolas lo había visto dudar y su corazón élfico había cobrado esperanzas. Más Elessar quería que su bello esposo lo recordará como era ahora, alto y fuerte, y no como un viejo decrépito que sin duda llegaría a ser si dejaba que los años siguieran pasando. "Es hora, Melmenya. Porque si no voy ahora seré forzado a partir. Ve a los puertos, Mellind. Cruza los mares y ve a la tierra de los tuyos, llevando el recuerdo de nuestro amor. Ve a los jardines de Lorien, y aunque un recuerdo, nuestro amor permanecerá allí siempre verde."

Y así la Piedra de Elfo dijo adiós a la HojaVerde del Bosque, y Legolas viendo que sus lágrimas y ruegos eran en vano, había reunido que poco orgullo aún le quedaba y secando sus lágrimas había besado a su hervenn por última vez.

"Sonríe una última vez para mí, meleth nin. Deja que sea tu sonrisa lo que lleve conmigo a donde sea que mi espíritu vaya."

Y Legolas lo había hecho, había sonreído para su rey y amor, y vio como Aragorn suspiraba al ver su sonrisa y lentamente cerraba los ojos... y no vio más.

Fría noche cayó sobre Minas Tirith. El pueblo de Gondor en duelo por su rey.

Y cuando Haldir y Dúnedhel habían ido a buscar a Legolas, lo habían hallado inconsciente sobre el piso de piedra labrada al pie del lecho mortuorio, y Haldir había temido lo peor. Más cuando se abalanzó hacia delante, el corazón en su garganta, había cogido en sus brazos el inanimado cuerpo del Príncipe Consorte, y con un suspiro de alivio y palabras de gracias a Elbereth Fanuilos, sintió calor en el cuerpo y latidos en el pecho.

Su dorada estrella aún vivía... más la agonía recién había empezado.

Alimentos, agua, confort, todo lo negaba el dorado elfo en favor de solo yacer en la cama que una vez fuera del rey y suya. Lágrimas incontables afluían siempre a sus ojos, aún mientras él pensaba que ya había derramado todas. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo, sus cabellos su hermoso lustre, y su cuerpo perdió su esbelta contextura y flexibilidad. Todo en cuestión de días.

El bello príncipe elfo estaba sucumbiendo a su pena ante los ojos de todos, y nadie parecía poder hacer nada para prevenirlo. Todos sus seres queridos estaban desesperados, más así Dúnedhel y Haldir.

No pudiendo soportar más, y pensando que talvez ayudara en algo, fue una sombría noche que Haldir declaró su amor abiertamente al príncipe elfo al fin.

Ambos acurrucados juntos en el lecho real, como Haldir lo hacía desde el fúnebre día, porque el cuerpo de Legolas ya no parecía resistir los elementos y tiritaba de frío, fue así que Haldir decidió dejar hablar a su corazón. Y Legolas había escuchado, y había entendido, más solo había suspirado desdichadamente otorgando al galadhel la sombra de una dolorida sonrisa.

El príncipe había aceptado el amor de Haldir, más éste no era correspondido. Y con esto vino una agridulce consecuencia, y es que desde entonces el plateado elfo fue libre de dirigirse a su amado como su corazón lo llamaba, y Legolas no se quejó ni una sola vez, solo suspiraba y trataba de continuar, tan dignamente como podía, sus días.

Lo peor para Haldir era escuchar a su dorada estrella gritar de dolor. En determinados momentos la agonía abrumaba a Legolas, y éste no podía dejar de reaccionar a ella por medio de agudos gritos y manos frenéticamente arañando su pecho, mientras su delgado cuerpo se retorcía en sufrimiento, y en todo momento Haldir estaba a su lado. "Respira profundo, meleth nin, va a pasar. El dolor aminorará, solo respira profundo." Animaba, mientras estrechaba apretadamente el doliente cuerpo, como para impartirle fortaleza, y derramaba sosegantes besos sobre la dorada cabeza.

Y no aminoraba. Cuando empezaron esta especie de ataques sobrevenían sobre el dorado elfo una vez al día, más había pasado tan solo una semana desde el deceso del rey, y estos se habían triplicado. Legolas era ahora tan solo la sombra del elfo hermoso y elegante que una vez fue.

Eldarion veía con malos ojos la cercanía del plateado elfo a su ada, y en una ocasión había amonestado a Haldir. "Sé que lo amas, galadhel. Pero mi ada está débil y afectado por la muerte de mi rey adar, no voy a permitir que te aproveches de él en su frágil condición." Y Haldir solo lo había mirado fijamente al primer príncipe, incrédulo de tales acusaciones. No quería discutir con el futuro rey de Gondor, porque aunque faltaba poco para la coronación y ser legítimamente coronado rey, el príncipe heredero tenía el poder de alejarlo de su amado.

Más Dúnedhel había escuchado, y los dos hermanos habían reñido. Diciéndose palabras duras, y llegando casi a la agresión física. Más al final, y aunque reacio, Eldarion había cedido a su hermano solo por el bien de su dorado adar. Pero la consecuencia, los gemelos de Gondor se habían distanciado. Y ahí fue donde Firiel había entrado como pacificadora, temperando a su esposo y hablando razón a su cuñado. Y ambos se habían dado cuenta que su dolor había hablado más no sus corazones.

Faltaban unos días para que la coronación tomara lugar, y parecía como si el Príncipe Consorte estuviera solo resistiendo hasta ese momento. Había empezado a tener largas reuniones con Eldarion, y aunque se cansaba demasiado rápido y su hijo tenía que dejarlo descansar antes de continuar, Legolas empezó a impartir consejos sobre el reino y sabiduría en su corazón. "Confía siempre en tu corazón, mi niño. Nunca te llevará descarriado, y cuando enfrentes una difícil situación donde haya dos caminos, tan solo cierra los ojos y escucha lo que tu corazón te cuenta."

Un día, mientras Legolas y Eldarion estaban reunidos, Haldir y Dúnedhel se reunieron a su vez. "Languidece frente a mis ojos. Veo como su espíritu se extingue con cada día. Tienes que hacer algo, Dúnedhel. Elbereth vela sobre ti y te bendice, no debes dejarlo ir. No dejes que vaya a los salones, te lo imploro. Yo no sé que más hacer." Desesperado, el galadhel había suplicado, habiendo olvidado su propio dolor en favor de salvar a su amado. "Si él parte a Mandos, yo lo seguiré."

Y Dúnedhel había abrazado a Haldir, y juntos habían llorado. "No sé que hacer tampoco. Apenas si me escucha."

"Te equivocas. Tú eres a quien él más escucha y ama. Tú eres nuestra única esperanza."

Y así Dúnedhel había empezado su propia batalla de salvar a su ada de la frío atracción de Mandos. Cantaba canciones sobre Valinor, que había escuchado de Elladan y Elrohir, quienes a su vez las habían escuchado de Galadriel misma. Pedía a su dorada adar que le hablara de su abuelo, el imponente Thranduil, y ponía todo su entusiasmo en hacer entender a su ada que ansiaba ser presentado como su nieto por él. El segundo príncipe hablaba también de su adar mortal, de los felices días que habían vivido, y de cómo Aragorn quería que su esposo élfico continuara.

Gimli el enano hizo a Minas Tirith su permanencia fija desde la muerte del rey, y era conmovedor ver a tan digno y gruñón señor enano hacer mil ocurrencias para distraer a su querido elfo. Testigos afirmaban que habían visto un par de veces sonreír tristemente al Príncipe Consorte, sin duda como premio por tantas molestias que se tomaba Gimli en sus esfuerzos. Más todo parecía en vano y el estado de Legolas continuaba igual.

El día de la coronación amaneció con anor radiante en el cielo. Un buen propicio sin duda, y la gente de Gondor se reunió en la plaza del Árbol Blanco para presenciar la ascensión de su nuevo rey. Era Legolas quien iba a colocar la corona alada de Gondor sobre la bella cabeza de su hijo, y era Dúnedhel quien iba a entregar el cetro de Annuminas en las incorruptas manos de su hermano.

Eldarion, alto y hermoso, llegó vestido en plata. La sangre de Númenor era fuerte en él, y los años habían hecho poca mella en su cuerpo, y se conservaba en la madurez del hombre adulto. Apareció ante todos como lo que sería, un gran rey, y todos conocerían cien años de paz en sus sabias manos. Firiel, a su lado, estaba hermosa y elegante. Era por muchos años más joven que su amado esposo, pero la fuerte sangre de Númenor también corría por sus venas, ya que era hija del noble Faramir, y este por alguna extraña razón en el cruce de las generaciones, había recibido de su padre la sangre de los reyes antiguos casi totalmente pura y fuerte.

Y Dúnedhel también se vistió en sus mejores galas, apareciendo ante todos como un señor elfo de antaño, bello y terrible; atrayendo la mirada de todos. Más su dorado adar se había dejado vestir por su plateado amigo, su deslustrado cabello trenzado por hábiles manos en diseños reminiscentes a la ahora abandonada Eryn Lasgalen, con una elegante dorada túnica, ahora suelta por la pérdida de peso del antes bello cuerpo élfico, y un gran manto azul, abrigador y espeso, que lo cubría enteramente, con una gran capucha tirada sobre su dorada cabeza, ocultando su aún noble rostro de los demás.

Así apareció, ante la gente, la familia real de Gondor. Y se escuchó un leve pero colectivo suspiro de alivio de la multitud. El Príncipe Consorte estaba entre ellos, y al parecer bien. La noble gente de la Blanca Ciudad había temido por su amado príncipe elfo, y ahora con el corazón ligero presenciaban la tradicional ceremonia.

Y llegó el momento de coronar la oscura cabeza del siguiente rey, y Legolas, los ojos habiendo recuperado un poco de su usual brillo por el orgullo que sentía por su hijo, tiró la pesada capucha atrás, y cogió la corona que le alcanzaban y la posó con una genuina sonrisa sobre su sonriente progenie. Más algo pasó, y fue que cuando la capucha dejó ver al fin el rostro del dorado elfo, la gente pudo ver claramente el estado de su amado príncipe. Un fuerte y colectivo jadeo de sorpresa y consternación había explotado de los labios de todos los reunidos.

Legolas apresuradamente había vuelto a jalar la gruesa capucha sobre su cabeza, pero no sin antes de que los agudos ojos de Haldir y Dúnedhel detectarán un fuerte rubor crepitando por el cuello y subiendo a las mejillas del hijo de Thranduil. Y el galadhel y el segundo príncipe casi habían reído en felicidad, dirigiéndose secretas y cómplices miradas, ambos pares de ojos comunicándose la alegría que sentían en sus corazones.

El Príncipe Legolas había sentido vergüenza de su estado. Lo que no habían logrado el amor de sus seres queridos, lo había logrado el amor y la preocupación de la gente de Gondor.

Y Legolas había empezado a recuperarse desde ese día, aunque lenta y tortuosa fue la recuperación, el príncipe elfo progresaba día a día. La llama de su espíritu había cobrado nueva fuerza. Lo que en el tiempo de una semana había arrasado con la salud del dorado edhel, ahora requería meses y paciencia de todos. Dúnedhel y Haldir habían llorado de la abrumante felicidad que sentían, y hasta fue visto a Gimli llorar en un rincón cuando el señor enano pensó que nadie miraba. ¡Orgullosa gente de Durin!

Y en el año 121 de la Cuarta Edad, aunque ni siquiera parcialmente recuperado, Legolas decidió que era tiempo de partir. Eldarion había rehusado, diciendo que aún necesitaba su adar a su lado, su consejo, su sabiduría. Más Legolas le había dicho que no podía permanecer más tiempo en Minas Tirith ya que muy era doloroso para él, cada rincón soportaba un recuerdo de su amado, y su habitación era por demás fría y vacía. Había vuelto a dormir con Dúnedhel.

Y así fue que una pequeña caravana de elfos partió hacía Ithilien, dejando a un pesaroso rey detrás. Una caravana de elfos y un enano, porque Gimli no se alejaba de Legolas desde la partida de Aragorn. Y la gente de Ithilien recibió al hijo de Thranduil con jubilo, porque el príncipe elfo era muy amado, y la colonia entera habían estado pendiente de las noticias de Gondor, preocupados por la condición del Príncipe Consorte, siempre temiendo lo peor; y fue con exultación que vieron llegar a Legolas, aunque no totalmente recuperado ahora estaba entre su gente.

Y una oscura noche cuando Ithil estaba oculta en el cielo, dos navíos grises se habían lanzado río abajo por el Anduin, y en ellos iban los últimos de la bella gente permaneciente en la Tierra Media, y un enano, porque Legolas no había soportado la idea de separarse de su querido amigo. "Los he perdido a todos, Gimli. Toda la Comunidad incluyendo a mi amado, no me puedes abandonar ahora... no tú también..." Legolas había suplicado, y Gimli había seguido, amaba demasiado a su amigo como para negarle algo, y así él sería el primer enano... disculpen, señor enano en pisar las tierras de Aman.

El viaje fue sin contratiempos. Legolas no habló mucho durante la travesía, y solo cuando la Tierra Media fue vista perderse en el horizonte, lo habían visto aferrarse a la popa del barco, sus pálidas manos apretando la baranda del barco, nudillos tensados y blancos, y algunos temieron por su sanidad, y otros un intento de tirarse del barco, recordando al príncipe Amroth quien se arrojó al mar en busca de su amada Nimrodel, más con un suspiro de alivio vieron como el dorado elfo dejaba ese lugar y buscaba refugio en los brazos de su hijo, para más tarde ir a Haldir, y aún más tarde al enano. Y aún los hijos de Elrond fueron vistos confortando al acongojado elfo, ellos quienes no eran dados a despliegues de afección en público, su naturaleza juguetona no lo permitía, más el amor por su amigo estaba sobre todo.

Ninguno de los elfos... y enano, en el barco habían pisado antes la tierra de Aman, ya que todos los Altos Elfos habían partido antes dejando la Tierra Media, así que ninguno sabía exactamente como llegar allá, y ambos barcos fueron dejados sin guía y a la voluntad de los Poderes. Y los navegantes sintieron como las aguas caían por debajo de ellos, y como si los barcos se elevaban por los aires, temerosos, algunos temieron por sus destinos, más el dorado elfo no dijo nada, y algunos temieron que volviera a recaer en la enfermedad élfica. "Debes comer, mi dorada estrella." Insistía Haldir. "No sabemos cuanto más nos queda por delante, y aún si llegaremos al Antiguo Oeste, pero no debes entregarte a la apatía. Ten esperanzas, meleth nin."

Y Legolas había sonreído, y había comido, y más aún, fue a la proa del barco, y con sus ojos élficos que habían recuperado su agudeza, fue a vigilar el progreso de los barcos.

Y así él fue el primero que vio unas pequeñas luces en el horizonte, y dando voz a su descubrimiento, todos habían observado como un blanco barco élfico se acercaba a ellos. "Bienvenidos hermanos del este." Una alegre voz había gritado desde el barco blanco. "Somos navegantes de Tol Eressëa, y hemos sido avisados del arribo de nuestros últimos hermanos de la Tierra Media. Y estamos alegres de darles la bienvenida a todos, y en especial a Legolas y Gimli el enano de los Nueve Caminantes, que salvaron a las Tierras de más allá del mar, y de quienes cantamos sus alabanzas."

Y todos vieron al dorado elfo sonrojarse de nuevo, y escucharon a Gimli toser fuertemente para ocultar su embarazo, y fresca risa había explotado, y todos fueron conducidos a la Isla Solitaria por una breve parada y luego a las Blancas Costas de Aman, donde sus seres queridos los esperaban... entre ellos Thranduil.

Fue así que el rey elfo volvió a ver a su hijo a quien había creído perdido a Mandos. Thranduil había estado opuesto a la unión de su hijo a un mortal, no por Aragorn mismo, sino lo que perder a su compañero haría a su niño. Más al final había cedido, aceptando el amor entre ellos, más siempre temiendo el fin de esto. Y fue con total júbilo en su corazón que el rey elfo vio descender a Legolas del barco gris, y aunque su hijo se veía pálido y delgado, sin duda por la pena, él pensó, lo importante es que estuviera en Valinor. El imponente rey elfo fue visto correr como un elfito en la dirección del príncipe elfo, y cuando lo alcanzó, lo estrechó en un abrazo largo y profundo, susurrándole palabras de cuento lo amaba, y asegurándose con sus ojos y manos de que su HojaVerde realmente estaba en sus brazos y seguro. Aunque había arrugado su noble nariz al ver a cierto enano rondando al lado de ellos. Pero había sido feliz de conocer por fin a su nieto.

Elrond y Celebrian, Celeborn y Galadriel, y Erestor, y Glorfindel, y Gildor, y Ölwe, y Finarfin, y muchos elfos más dieron la bienvenida a los últimos recién llegados a Aman. Y hubo grandes celebraciones, y allí Gimli volvió a ver a Frodo, a Sam y a Bilbo, y cantaron, y danzaron, y celebraron en Tirion al pie del hogar de Manwë y Varda, y los Valar se regocijaron de la alegría en Valinor y en los corazones.

Más solo un elfo no celebró. Legolas había pedido a su padre donde él se quedaría, y suplicó ser llevado ahí exigiendo cansancio. Thranduil había accedido, por supuesto. Y mientras todos bailaban y cantaban, padre e hijo estaban cerrados en un profundo abrazo en otro lugar, jalando fuerzas de cada otro. Y Thranduil lo había consolado, y Legolas había llorado descargando su dolorido corazón a su padre.

Una nueva vida en Valinor había empezado para Legolas y el príncipe siempre prefería la soledad de los bosques rodeando su nuevo hogar. Solo una vez había mostrado interés en algo, y era hablar con la bella Undomiel, más le había sido dicho que ella vivía en soledad, en bosques desconocidos, y solo muy raramente iba al hogar de sus padres, y solo ellos y nadie más la habían visto desde que llegó.

Y el corazón de Legolas se había apretado dolorosamente en su pecho. ¿Si ella no ha curado, como puedo curar yo? Se había preguntado, y así el decaimiento del príncipe había comenzado de nuevo. Thranduil había contactado con Elrond, pidiendo la localización de Arwen, más ni el mismo peredhel lo sabía, y Elladan y Elrohir aún tenían que ver a su hermana de nuevo.

Haldir había vuelto al lado de Legolas, y Thranduil lo había dejado permanecer en su hogar. Siempre había sabido que el orgulloso galadhel amaba a su hijo, y cuando Legolas

había contado a su padre de su amor por el mortal, Thranduil casi había culpado al plateado elfo y su condenado orgullo, por no haber contado a su hijo de su amor, y así ahorrar tanto dolor a todos.

El príncipe parecía no encontrar alegría en la Tierra Bendecida y sus ojos habían vuelto a perder su brillo. Haldir, y Thranduil, y Dúnedhel volvieron a temer por la vida del elfo, quien pasaba sus días entre los árboles y no entre personas. "Hay celebración esta noche, amado. El señor Elrond abre sus puertas a las festividades. ¿No deberíamos ir?

"Ve tu, querido amigo. Déjame solo con mis árboles, son suficiente compañía para mí"

Y los meses pasaban y la condición del príncipe, poco a poco pero firmemente empeoraba. Cada vez llegaba más cansado y agitado de su paseo diario entre los árboles, y gradualmente volvió a comer menos, hasta que un día decidió ya no probar alimento.

Pero ese mismo día una ágil y bella doncella, vestida en gris, llegó a la puerta de Thranduil, y ante los asombrados ojos de todos los elfos reunidos allí, apareció como Estë la Gentil, la valier esposo de Irmo. Y estaba allí porque el concejo de los Valar había decidido otorgar refugio al príncipe elfo en los Jardines de Lorien, y la misma Estë, curadora de las heridas y las fatigas, había llegado a recoger al dorado elfo.

A Lorien había llegado el antiguo Príncipe Consorte de Gondor, en la compañía de Haldir y Dúnedhel, y cuando vio los bellos jardines por primera vez, su corazón se había regocijado. Desnudando sus finos pies de sus suaves botas había caminado por el fresco césped, y había apreciado los bellos árboles, y las hermosas aves, y las flores y el cielo. Sin duda Los Jardines de Lorien eran el lugar más hermoso en todo Ea, y Legolas se sentía privilegiado de estar ahí, y había recordado las palabras de su amado, de mantener su amor siempre fresco en los bellos jardines.

Así Legolas había explorado a fondo el lugar, yendo y viniendo hasta que al fin alcanzó un diáfano lago, y en el centro del lago había una isla, y aunque su corazón ansiaba ir a explorarla, su cuerpo se sentía agotado por toda su actividad. Al borde del lago había hallado un hermoso sauce de plata, grande y de largas ramas que parecían inclinarse hacia el suelo, y al pie entre dos raíces del árbol crecía suave musgo y hierba, se veía tan invitante que Legolas había yacido en el blando suelo, acunado por las raíces y protectoras ramas, y el sueño había llegado, y el príncipe se había rendido, dejando su espíritu vagar por los intrincados sueños élficos.

Haldir y Dúnedhel habían estado todo el tiempo con él, alegres de que al fin algo había agarrado la curiosidad del apático elfo, y cuando lo habían visto cansado y se recostó bajo el árbol lo habían visto como algo natural. Más cuando un día entero había pasado y Legolas aún no despertaba, Dúnedhel había empezado a sacudir a su ada, y cuando parecía que ni gritos ni sacudidas lograban sacarlo de su profundo sueño, el miedo había crepitado dentro de sus corazones.

Y Estë había vuelto a parecer, y les dijo no perturbar el sueño del Príncipe elfo. Les explicó que Legolas solo dormía, y que su espíritu había salido de su cuerpo para vagar por todos los rincones de los jardines. Y Haldir había recordado la historia de Míriel Serindë, primera esposa de Finwë, quien había llegado hacía mucho tiempo a los jardines de Lorien a reposar, y dormida todos la creyeron pero ella no despertó más, su espíritu habiendo huido a los Salones de Mandos. El corazón de Haldir se tambaleó en su pecho.

"Tu temor no está del todo descaminado, Haldir de la Lorien de más allá del mar." Habló Estë, leyendo el corazón del plateado elfo. "Su espíritu puede elegir su camino hacia los salones de Mandos, más esto te digo, aunque Míriel tenía menos pesares que Legolas hijo de Thranduil, el espíritu de tu amado es más fuerte ya que ha vívido a través de las penas del mundo. Conoce que, en estos momentos, ese mismo espíritu se regocija recorriendo la tranquila isla donde tomo mi descanso." Señalando a la isla ante ellos, la valier sonrió a los desconcertados elfos. "No te preocupes, hijo de Legolas," Mirando al joven elfo, volvió a sonreír, esta vez enigmáticamente. "Aunque no hay modo de saber cuanto tiempo el espíritu de tu padre permanecerá disfrutando de mis jardines, alégrate de que es feliz y está curando, y seguirá así hasta que decida despertar totalmente curado o ir a las Estancia de Mandos."

Así Legolas permaneció dormido en los jardines, y Haldir se quedó atendiendo el cuerpo de su amado, y Haldir vio que así dormido, su dorada estrella había recuperado su belleza, y su cuerpo su complexión. Y aunque Estë, e Irmo y los otros espíritus que moraban esa tierra trataban de entretener al plateado elfo de su tediosa tarea, él se negaba, y permanecía siempre fiel al lado de su amor.

Dúnedhel había regresado a la casa de su abuelo, y había llevado las noticias de lo ocurrido. Y Valinor se enteró del destino del príncipe elfo de los Nueve Caminantes, y varios levantaron su voz en plegaria por la pronta recuperación del doliente espíritu, y varios fueron en peregrinación hasta donde dormía Legolas, para ver por sí mismos al bello príncipe y ofrecer palabras de confort al aguardante elfo a su lado. Aún Ingwë, Alto Rey de todos los Eldar de Valinor, fue visto pasar por los jardines, arrodillarse al lado del elfo dormido, y depositar un suave beso en una perfecta frente, susurrando encantaciones a Eru.

Varios amigos del príncipe elfo lo visitaban a menudo, más Dúnedhel, quien no permaneció en las tierras de Irmo, iba todos los días. Salía temprano con anor, y cabalgaba las tierras como rayo para llegar al lado de su dorado adar, más al caer el crepúsculo regresaba, porque era el único consuelo de su abuelo, quien decía siempre que Dúnedhel le recordaba mucho de su preciado hijo.

Habían pasado ya sesenta años, y Dúnedhel seguía yendo todos los días a la Tierra del Descanso, más las visitas de otros eran escasas en frecuencia ahora. Pero Haldir, el bello elfo querido a Alatáriel, seguía fiel al lado de su príncipe.

Fue una mañana, que en su prisa por llegar al santuario de su adar, Dúnedhel había presionado a su fiel corcel, y éste se había negado a seguir sin un corto descanso. Viendo que su caballo no iba a ceder optó por desmontar a medio camino en medio de un bello bosque. Sus agudos oídos élficos cogieron el sonido de un riachuelo cerca, y el joven elfo se adentró entre los árboles para así poder abrevar a su caballo.

Y fue allí que su destino lo alcanzó al fin. En medio de árboles desconocidos, y a las orillas de un melodioso arroyo. Allí, por primera vez, Dúnedhel hijo de Legolas contempló por primera vez la belleza de la Estrella de la Tarde, y su corazón fue perdido para siempre.

Arwen Undomiel, recorría uno de sus favoritos lugares al lado del amigable riachuelo que había llegado a conocer tan bien, cuando de súbito su soledad fue interrumpida. Al girar vio una cautivante visión frente a ella, y cuando ojos de un azul profundo atraparon sus ojos grises en su poder, la hija de Elrond supo que por segunda vez en su vida había perdido su corazón, pero diferente a la primera, fue un amor a primera vista e intenso, donde el otro había sido tranquilo y se había desarrollado con el tiempo, y supo con certeza también ahora, como sabía que las estrellas de Elbereth brillaban en el cielo cada noche, que su espíritu había elegido para siempre. Y así el intranquilo espíritu de la bella doncella nieta de Earendil fue curado al fin.

Ambos elfos se pararon por varias horas mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ambos renuentes a quebrar la conexión que los unía, y los ataba tan seguramente como una soga. Más la hora conseguía tarde, y con consternación Dúnedhel se dio cuenta al fin que el crepúsculo se acercaba, y saliendo con total fuerza de su voluntad del exquisito trance, se había acercado a la dueña de su corazón, cogiendo una delicada mano. "Bella doncella, aparición de los bosques. Con tus oscuros ojos que reflejan las estrellas de Varda me has hechizado. ¿Acaso esperabas por mí en este alejado lugar para así obtener mi corazón sin dificultad? Pues lo has conseguido, vanimalda. Y mi corazón es tuyo tan seguramente como que los enanos tienen barba, dueña mía. Ven conmigo."

Y la melodiosa risa de Arwen fue escuchada en el claro boscoso después de muchos años, y aunque le había parecido extraña la mención de los enanos en la declaración de amor, no por eso le había parecido menos sincera y hermosa. "Desde hace mucho tiempo me hallaba extraviada, señor mío, Y digo señor porque aunque veo que eres joven en años, no por eso es menos cierto que de ahora en adelante eres el señor de mi corazón. Y no te esperaba, aunque mi espíritu se regocija en nuestro encuentro. Y sí, mi dueño, te seguiré a donde vayas."

Y así habían partido juntos, y aunque el sol ya se había ocultado, se dirigieron a los Jardines de Lorien. Y en el camino habían hablado mucho, y Dúnedhel se enteró que su amada era Arwen Undomiel nada menos, la antigua amada de su padre mortal, y en su sorpresa casi había caído de su caballo, quien relinchó en molestia. Y la Estrella de la Tarde conoció que su amado era Dúnedhel, hijo de Legolas y Aragorn, y por un momento la conmoción la había sacudido, más rápidamente se había recuperado y sonreído; y agradeció a Eru el único, porque como era sabia, ahora entendía sus designios.

Fue con gran asombro que Haldir vio llegar a Dúnedhel de la mano de Arwen peredhel. Y más impactado aún quedo cuando ambos confesaron amarse el uno al otro, y después de que el shock se había desgastado, Haldir había sonreído ampliamente como no lo hacía desde que Legolas yaciera a dormir hace veinte años, y deseándoles felicidad a la feliz pareja, los tres se habían acomodado alrededor del durmiente elfo.

Haldir observó con asombro renovado como Arwen acariciaba la mejilla de su dorada estrella, y depositaba un delicado beso en su blanca frente. "Conoce que nunca te culpé, Legolas. Al contrario supe de tus nobles intenciones queriendo renunciar a él por mi felicidad. Pero el camino del amor no es derecho y ahora me doy cuenta." Agarrando una mano de su joven amor en la suya, Arwen le había sonreído antes de continuar hablando al dorado elfo. "Con todo mi corazón deseo que pronto despiertes, y que halles dicha aquí en Valinor, como yo al fin la he hallado."

Desde entonces hubo dos asiduos visitantes al refugio del príncipe elfo, pero en todo Valinor se conoció la buena fortuna de Dúnedhel y la Estrella de la Tarde, y todos se regocijaron en su amor por cada otro. Y por fin hubo completa paz en la casa de Elrond, porque una vez más la despreocupada risa de la bella Arwen fue escuchada en sus salones.

Más la Estrella de la Tarde y Dúnedhel acordaron en no unir sus espíritus aún, porque aunque deseaban con todo su ser, ser esposos ante todos, y más aún en sus corazones, optaron por esperar el despertar del príncipe elfo, no importaba cuantos años pudiera tomar. Arwen sabía que era importante para su amado, y así la espera había tomado un nuevo cariz ante los ojos de todos.

Mientras otros sesenta años pasaron y el dormido elfo daba ningún signo de despertar, los hermanos de Haldir, Rumil y Orophin, empezaron a coaccionar al plateado elfo lejos de su permanente vigilia, aún los gemelos de Elrond se unieron a la petición, como lo hizo la misma Galadriel quien también había pasado por los jardines. "No sabemos cuanto le tomará despertar, querido niño. Ni aún los poderes lo saben. Tampoco sabemos que es seguro que despierte, bien puede elegir morar en los Salones Oscuros al final."

"Yo esperaré, mi señora, no importa cuanto tome. ¿Cómo podría continuar con mi vida dejando mi corazón en este lugar? Y si él elige ir al las Estancias de Mandos, entonces yo lo acompañaré."

Pero Haldir no estaba solo en su espera, porque aún cuando Dúnedhel y Arwen partían, el plateado elfo tenía la compañía de las doncellas de Estë, y la misma Melian venía a cantarle al dorado elfo con su melodiosa voz. Ellas llegaban en todo momento para saber como su favorito residente estaba, y no se cansaban de alabar a Haldir la belleza del dormido príncipe, a lo que el galadhel respondía con gran entusiasmo.

"Duerme tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera ni una pena en su corazón Su belleza es tan resplandeciente bajo la luz de Anor tanto como la de Ithil. ¡Podría quedarme observándolo por edades!" Exclamó un día Ilmarë, doncella de Varda, que había venido a visitar a sus amigas, y que al pasar por el lugar donde descansaba se había quedado por un buen rato. Sus amigas habían voceado su aprobación al comentario, cada una inconscientemente peleando por el mejor lugar de donde observar al dormido elfo. Más Ilmarë había nivelado su mirada con Haldir, y sus labios se habían partido en una bella sonrisa al ver el orgullo y la satisfacción en los ojos del plateado elfo. "Mi señor Manwë y mi señora Varda mandan sus saludos a ti, oh honorable Haldir. Ellos ruegan al Único para que el dorado elfo sea curado y despierte pronto." Volviendo su amable mirada al elfo dormido, había sonreído tristemente. "Más yo pienso que deberías tomar el ofrecimiento de Estë la Gentil, y yacer al lado de tu amado y dormir por cuanto tiempo tome."

"No podría, bella doncella de Elbereth. Temo que él pueda despertar de un momento a otro"

En total cien y veinte años habían pasado en total cuando los Valar decidieron intervenir al fin, porque Elbereth la Iluminadora deseaba cumplir su promesa al plateado elfo. Y fue así que ella, un dos de marzo en las cuentas de la Tierra Media, había convocado un concilio en Mahánaxar, el Anillo de Juicio, y así con todos los Ainur presentes discutieran un posible curso de acción para ayudar a los dolientes elfos.

Tulkas, el Gran Guerrero de los Valar, había sugerido que si el elfo de los Nueve Caminantes decidía al final entrar a Mandos, que Namo le niegue la entrada. A eso Nienna había respondido indignada. "Todos los Primeros Nacidos tienen el derecho de buscar la tranquilidad de los Salones de mi hermano, a ninguno se le ha negado la entrada antes, y no se empezará ahora." Y Tulkas se había hundido en su asiento, avergonzado, el solo había querido ayudar a un colega guerrero como lo era Haldir.

"Si él busca mis Salones, yo no debo negarle" Había replicado una firme y solemne voz. Namo había hablado.

Oromë, el Gran Cazador, se habían levantado de su asiento levantando a Valaroma en lo alto. "Yo digo que Irmo debe penetrar en sus sueños, en instarlo a despertar desde allí." A esto fue el turno de Estë de levantarse indignada. "En los Jardines de Lorien ofrecemos descanso a los espíritus que llegan fatigados. Nunca hemos atisbado dentro de sus privados pensamientos, ni lo haremos porque es una falta de consideración." Oromë dirigió una mirada de molestia a la esposa de Irmo, quien se la devolvió con la misma emoción hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

"Si recuerdo bien, él no llegó allí, sino que lo llevaron allí. Talvez si no hubiera sido conducido a Lorien, Legolas de los Nueve Caminantes aún estaría despierto" Aulë dirigió su tranquila mirada hacia Estë, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, alguien se le adelantó.

"Si no hubiera sido conducido allí, el dorado elfo moraría en los Salones de mi esposo en estos momentos." Vairë la Tejedora elucidó con firmeza, mirando a todos los Valar presentes animándolos a rebatir su declaración.

"Yo pienso que deberíamos llevar a este elfo perezoso a mis dominios para darle un buen remojón." La profunda voz de Ulmo rompió el tenso silencio, más cuando se la mirada furiosa de todos los Ainur presentes cayó sobre él, el Señor de las Aguas solo se encogió de hombros con su usual buen humor. "Bueno, Es una opción¿no?" Dijo no pudiendo evitarse él mismo. Los demás solo agudizaron su mirada furiosa sobre él.

"Mi canto despierta la naturaleza dormida en invierno, y mi voz comanda las cosas inertes en movimiento. Yo debo ir a él." Yavanna se paró, como si estuviera dispuesta a partir en el acto.

"Tu poder reside en las plantas y los animales, Kementári. No en los Primeros Nacidos." Manwë corrigió, y Yavanna volvió a su asiento.

Irmo habló al fin. "En mis jardines su espíritu conoce reposo, talvez solo deberíamos dejarlo en paz."

"No." Varda estuvo de pie en un momento. "Ha dormido más tiempo del que todos esperábamos. Aún Miriel durmió solo media década antes de que su espíritu huyera para la Tierra de Namo. Esposo mío," girando hacía Manwë, ella continuó. "Tú tienes poder sobre los Niños de Eru, Debes ir a él en las Tierras Irmo."

Y el rey de los Valar y esposo de Varda asintió con la cabeza, y mientras se levantaba de su asiento y habría su boca para pronunciar su edicto, un fuerte ruido, parecido al de un relámpago, se escuchó en los cielos. Y Manwë permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, sus ojos desenfocados, y cuando tiempo pasó, todos los presentes empezaron a temer porque sabían lo que esto implicaba.

Al fin los determinados ojos del rey de los Ainur vieron de nuevo, y barrió con su determinada mirada el anillo de piedra donde se encontraban sentados los reunidos. "Eru Iluvatar acaba de hablar. Me ha recordado una vez más que no debemos entrometernos con el destino de los elfos, porque aunque siempre tenemos en nuestras mejores intenciones en el corazón, siempre las consecuencias no son las deseadas, y terribles en el peor de los casos." El esposo de Varda, el más querido al corazón de Eru, habló con voz profunda, y cada Vala y Valier escuchó con reverencia. "Más también esto me dijo, y es que cien y veinte años han pasado desde que el hijo de Thranduil primero se tendió a dormir, y hoy es un dos de marzo en la tierra de más allá del mar, esto es un día después del aniversario de la muerte de Elessar Telcontar, su esposo mortal." Un colectivo jadeo de sorpresa pudo ser escuchado, más todos de inmediato guardaron silencio cuando vieron que su rey iba a hablar. Los Ojos de Varda brillaban llenos de esperanza. "Cien y veinte años Legolas vivió en felicidad con su esposo en la Tierra Media, y cien y veinte años ha dormido en curación. Y digo dormido, porque él ha despertado ahora. Completo y bien, porque ha curado ha puesto al fin ha descansar todo su tiempo con el rey mortal." Lágrimas alegría pudieron ser vistas en los ojos de Elbereth, como ella mucho quería al hijo de Thranduil. "Y también todo le ha sido revelado. Eru habló a su corazón, como lo hace al mío, por esta única vez y dio la verdad a su renovado espíritu."

Y así fue que mientras Haldir cantaba un melodioso arrullo a su amado, mirando distraídamente por sobre el lago y los árboles, una delicada mano se posó en la suya, y con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que su dorada estrella había despertado. Legolas había sonreído alegremente al galadhel, y había tirado sus blancos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y Haldir lo abrazó también porque era un momento feliz, y lamentaba que los demás no estuvieran presentes, a la vez que estaba agradecido de ser el primero de ver de nuevo los bellos ojos de su amado.

"Ya no hay dolor en mi corazón, Haldir, solo recuerdos que debo atesorar siempre." Y con esto Legolas había tomado el rostro del plateado en sus brazos y había depositado un suave beso en sus labios. Impactado, el galadhel había empujado levemente al dorado elfo, y había retrocedido un poco, mirando asustado y confundido. Más Legolas había reído en voz alta, y todos quienes escucharon su melodiosa risa se habían regocijado en sus corazones, y jalando al plateado elfo cerca de nuevo, lo había abrazado contra su pecho.

Y Legolas habló sobre todo lo que estaba en su corazón, de lo que había sido enterrado profundo dentro de él, y de cómo ahora estaba libre una vez más. "Siempre te he amado, Haldir. Siempre desde que nos conocimos." Cuando el otro elfo trató de nuevo de alejarse del abrazo, el príncipe habló apresuradamente. "Déjame hasta el fin. Debes escuchar todo." Y así acomodándose hacía atrás, para buscar el apoyo del sauce de plata, Legolas jaló más estrechamente a Haldir contra él y continuó. "¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y exigiste que los Galadhrim eran mejor en arquería que mi gente del Bosque¿Y como perdiste después ante mi arco? Yo lamenté haber ganado esa pequeña competencia, porque aunque buen perdedor me resentías en los profundo, y yo no quería tu disgusto, porque ya entonces me pareciste hermoso y quería tu favor. Más no pudo ser y tu regresaste a tu tierra y la siguiente vez que me viste no demostraste interés hacía mí. Y conocí congoja, más nuestra creciente amistad me alegró y regocijó. Y tu me llegaste a estimar como tu mejor amigo, y yo a ti. Tu consejo siempre era el que buscaba, y tu compañía la que deseaba siempre, y con mi amistad hacia ti creció también mi deseo por ti, y se convirtió en amor en mi corazón. Amor que permaneció escondido en mi interior porque temía perder tu aprecio. Pero todo cambió, y fue por los designios de Eru. Lo que debió haber sido cuando nos conocimos, no iba a ser hasta muchos centurias después, y era que yo tenía que cumplir el destino para el que fui nacido. Iluvatar ha hablado a mi, mi plateado guardián, y me ha revelado todo. Aragorn tenía que cumplir su destino y yo tenía que estar a su lado. Tenía que ayudar al heredero de Isildur en la Guerra del Anillo, y respaldarlo en su señorío sobre los hombres, y traer adelante los dos milagros que eran y son nuestros hijos. Y Dúnedhel también ha cumplido su destino y soy feliz por ello. Más esto me alejó de ti, el primer deseo de mi corazón. Más Eru sabe que somos Primeros Nacidos y por tanto inmortales, y decidió que unos años robados a nuestra felicidad eran un justo precio por la supervivencia de Arda. No me equivoques, querido. Yo he amado a Aragorn, y ese amor ni el mismo Iluvatar lo puede borrar, pero ahora ese amor lo he puesto a descansar y yace dormido en mi interior como un precioso recuerdo. Y el que tengo por ti ha despertado más vivo que nunca, ruge en mi interior y demanda a mi corazón por su compañero eterno. Y ese eres tu, mi hermoso guardián. Tú fuiste mi elegido compañero desde un principio, y si me tendrás serás ahora mi esposo y amado. Y ahora te digo lo que nuestros destinos no permitieron que diga centurias atrás: Yo te amo, Haldir de Lothlorien."

Y Haldir lloró, porque había escuchado y entendido. Y aunque una pequeña parte de él se había revelado ante el juego del destino con sus vidas, su corazón ahora estaba lleno de júbilo y felicidad. El plateado elfo abrazó al príncipe con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo nunca dejarlo ir. Temiendo que en cualquier momento uno de los Valar vendrían y llevarse a su amado lejos de él.

"Estoy aquí, meleth nin. No iré a ninguna parte. No llores más, te lo imploró." Pero Legolas también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y lloraba por su amor élfico y lo que había sufrido, olvidando que el también había conocido el sufrimiento de un perdido amor. "¿Serás mi esposo, amado¿Me harás feliz por toda la eternidad?"

"Claro que sí, mi dorada estrella." Y jadeando con emoción, había estrechado a Legolas contra su corazón más aún si era posible. "Por Elbereth, no sabes cuanto te amo, seron vell.. no sabes..."

"Sí lo sé, amor mío. Porque mi corazón te ama igual, y me abruma de dicha el prospecto de toda una vida contigo a mi lado." Y no resistiendo más, Legolas había levantado el rostro de Haldir de su hombro, y selló sus labios en su real primer beso.

Y les pareció a ambos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y todos los años de pesar fueron borrados de sus corazones. Pareció también que no habían pasado centurias alejados el uno del otro, y conocieron también que su destino era vivir en unidad hasta el fin de Ea.

Legolas yació a su plateado amado en el suave musgo, e inclinándose sobre él, admiró el bello rostro trazando delicadamente la punta de sus dedos por una artística mejilla, limpiando la humedad que dejaban las lágrimas, más Haldir atrajo esos amados dedos hacia sus labios, y bendijo cada uno con amorosos besos.

"¿Me dejarás amarte, amado mío¿Me dejarás hacerte mío al fin?" Legolas implorantemente había susurrado, su necesidad por unirse con su amor quemando insistentemente en su bajo vientre.

"Siempre, meleth nin. Siempre he sido tuyo en mi corazón y mi cuerpo no ansía otra cosa sino tú." Levantando finos dedos para acariciar la húmeda mejilla del dorado elfo, Haldir sonrió enormemente. "Pero así como tú eres mi primer amor, así serás el primero que yo deje dentro de mi cuerpo, seron vell."

Escuchando el gentil reproche y más aún la dulce recompensa, el rostro de Legolas brilló con exultación. "Voy a tomar cuidado de ti, melmenya. Y después tu podrás tomar cuidado de mí."

Desnudo como el día en que nació, Legolas bajó su ansioso cuerpo sobre el de su amado, sintiendo por primera vez el contacto de piel a piel y amando la sensación infinitamente. Sus labios recorrieron todos los rincones de su amado, hasta los más profundos y escondidos, dejando al plateado elfo retorciéndose en placer y dicha. Más fiel a su palabra, Legolas fue cuidadoso, y cuando llegó el momento de unir sus cuerpos, el dorado elfo se introdujo lentamente en el cuerpo de su amado, tratando de ser lo más gentil posible mientras su larga espada se introducía en su nueva vaina al fin, llenándola hasta el tope.

"¿Estás bien, mi corazón?" Controlando sus deseo de comenzar sus empujes, Legolas había mirado atentamente el rostro de su amor buscando algún signo de dolor o incomodidad.

"Estoy muy bien, mi amado príncipe. Exígeme como tuyo ahora"

Y así hizo Legolas, moviéndose cadenciosamente, retirándose hasta el borde del cuerpo debajo del suyo solo para volverse a introducir de nuevo repetidamente, haciendo el amor dulcemente a su amado galadhel, y encontrando placer en los deliciosos sonidos que escuchaba salir de los suaves labios de Haldir. Y Haldir lo había estrechado apretadamente con brazos y piernas, deseando que su amado príncipe nunca saliera de su cuerpo, tan exquisito era tenerlo dentro. Y cuando su climax los alcanzó, los dos juntos estallaron en dicha, vertiendo su semilla en placer, Haldir entre sus vientres y Legolas enterrado profundo en el cuerpo de su amado.

Profundo sueño los había exigido después, porque habían sus espíritus estaban agotados por tantas confesiones y pero alegres en su unión. Y así también fue que los que escucharon las noticias de Mahánaxar y se apresuraron a los jardines de Lorien, los hallaron. Desnudos y dormidos en los brazos de cada otro, y con contentas sonrisas sobre sus bellos rostros. Y sus corazones de regocijaron porque conocieron que ya nunca más habría de nuevo tristeza en Valinor. Ahora todo era como debería ser.

"Así que esto fue lo que Estel vio en Legolas ¿eh?" Había comentado pícaramente Arwen.

Apresuradamente Dúnedhel había tapado los ojos de su amada. "¡Ai, meleth nin. No mires así a mi ada!"

En esto los demás habían reído suavemente para no despertar a los dormidos... y saciados elfos, mientras tres hobbits y un enano se retiraban sigilosamente con las caras completamente rojas. Pero varios se habían quedado porque la visión que presentaban ambos elfos era magnífica, y alguno más atrevidos que otros se habían acercado para mirar más de cerca, antes que los Poderes mismos aparecieran, con Elbereth a la cabeza, ahuyentado a los mirones. Los Valar vieron el feliz resultado, y viendo que no había necesidad de permanecer pidieron que a todos que dejaron a la feliz pareja en paz, y los amantes se volvieron ha hallar solos, nunca sabiendo que una gran multitud los había observado cerrados en un abrazo de amor.

Y dos días después se realizaron dos matrimonios élficos. Dúnedhel y Arwen, y Legolas y Haldir por fin unirían sus espíritus con sus elegidos. La misma Elbereth ofició las uniones, y todo Valinor asistió a presenciarlo, aunque muchos solo vieron desde lejos, pero¿Para qué sino sirven los agudos ojos élficos?

Y sobre la conversación que tuvieron Legolas y Arwen ninguno se enteró después. Hablaron todo un día y una noche, y cuando por fin fueron vistos por los demás, ambos estaban sonriendo deleitadamente, y Arwen se sostenía del brazo del príncipe elfo, y una mano de Legolas estaba sobre la mano de la Estrella de la Tarde.

Haldir y Legolas decidieron hacer su hogar en los jardines de Lorien, ya que el dorado elfo decía conocer el lugar a la perfección y le traía júbilo, y con la bendición y permiso de Irmo y Estë construyeron un pequeño y acogedor lugar sobre el sauce de plata bajo el que Legolas durmió tanto tiempo.

Y los Valar sonrieron sobre ellos, y todos vivieron feliz por siempre... hasta el fin de Ea.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas**

Valaroma – el cuerno de Oromë

Hathol-edhellen – Hacha élfica.

Firiel – Doncella mortal

Vain Maethor – Hermoso guerrero.

Himno a Elbereth: "Oh! Elbereth quien enciende las estrellas, de brillante cristal inclinado cae con luz como joyas desde el cielo en lo alto la gloria de la hueste estelar. A tierras remotas he mirado a lo lejos, y ahora a ti, Fanuilos, brillante espíritu vestido siembre en blanco, aquí te cantaré desde más allá del Mar, desde más allá del ancho y hendido Mar."

La segunda parte es lo que grita Sam cuando se enfrenta a Ella la Araña: "Oh Elbereth Iluminadora de Estrellas desde el cielo observando a lo lejos, a ti te imploro ahora en la sombra de (el terror a) la muerte. Oh mira hacia mí, Siempre Blanca."

Pueden consultar está página para más info: http/tolkien. Galadriel en quenya

Aran nin – Rey mío.

Melmenya – Amor mío (Quenya)

Cuil nin – Mi vida

Mumakil – Olifante.

Lass bain – Bella hoja

Laiqualasse - HojaVerde

Anor - sol

Aran i Gondor – Rey de Gondor

Oromë – Vala

Valaróma – Cuerno de Oromë

Hervenn – esposo (élfico)

Mellind – Querido corazón.

Seron vell – amado.

Elleth – doncella, mujer elfa

Maer aur – Buenos días.

Bereth – Esposo (a)

Ada – Papá

Adar – Padre

Fea – Espíritu

Elbereth – Varda

hervenn nin – Esposo mío

Meleth nin – Mi amor.


End file.
